A Job Turned Into A Life Time
by 101Bubblez101
Summary: Nav and Et want to begin a life together, what troubles face them before they walk down the aisle and what happens after they finally make it.
1. Proposal

Nikki was standing on the pier waiting for the HMAS Hammersley to dock. She had wanted to see Et because she had missed him so much and couldn't stand been away from him much longer. When they docked Et was the first one off the ship. He didn't even say hello he just hugged her and held her tight and wasn't planning on letting her go.

"I missed you so much" Nikki said burying her head into Et's chest

"I missed you too" Et said.

When she finally let go, Et told Nikki that he had a few things to take care of and would be home as soon as possible. When Nikki got home she started wondering what those things were that Et had to do. She knew something was up but she wasn't quite sure what it was. So she decided to wait until Et got home and then figure it out.

When Et arrived home he informed Nikki that he was taking her our for dinner. It was now that Nikki started to get really suspicious and had no idea what was going on so she decided to go along with Et's little plan. Nikki walked out of their room wearing a blue strapless dress.

"You look beautiful" Et said standing their looking amazed

"Well you don't look half bad either" Nikki said standing in front of Et.

"You ready to go?" asked Et

"Yer" Nikki said

"Let's go then" Et said grabbing hold of Nikki's hand.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were seated at a table outside, luckily it was warm because Nikki didn't bother to put a Jacket on. When the waiter came they ordered steak and lobster. When the waiter had gone Nikki turned and watched the waves roll in on to the beach. She loved the sound of the ocean, it was calming. When she turned around Et was gone she looked around and then she noticed that next to her there was Et kneeling on one knee with a diamond ring in his hand.

"Nikki I love you so much and I couldn't imagine my life without you. Nikki Caetano will you be my wife?" Et said hoping like hell she would say yes

"Yes Josh, Of course I'll marry you" Nikki said jumping out her seat and giving Et a passionate kiss

"I Love you" Nikki said

"I love you too" Et said and then placed the ring on her finger. I was a simple ring with a single diamond in the middle.

After they had finished their meal they decided they would take a walk on the beach. They made a decision that the wedding would take place on the 1st November that they would get married on the beach where they had their first kiss.

The next morning Et got a phone call to say that Hammersley had been tasked and had to leave that morning but would be back later that afternoon. Nikki was very sad because she wanted to spend the day with her new fiancé. Et wasn't really that impressed either.

They decided that they were going to tell the crew later on that evening at the pub. Nikki wasn't going to meet Et when they docked either because one of the crew especially Spider might see her engagement ring but Nikki rang her mum and dad to tell them that she and Et were getting married. The only thing her brothers said was that if he hurt her they were going to hunt him down and make him regret anything that he may have done to her. Nikki thought this was funny because she knew Et would never mean to hurt her.

Et walked onto the ship and couldn't help but smile because this ship had turned his whole life around he found the woman that he loved on it.


	2. Questions

"You look a little happy there ET" said Spider

"Yer You could say that" said ET heading for the bridge

"So why are you so happy then" Spider said very curiously

"You might find out later if your lucky Spider" ET said.

Nikki now had to find something to do while she waited until ET got home and the only things she could think was plan the wedding or go shopping. She decided she was going to go shopping because she couldn't do the wedding planning until ET got back from sea.

When Nikki got into town she was wondering down a street when she found herself right in front of a bridal boutique.

"What the heck, I could just have a look" She thought to herself. She walked inside the shop and saw a beautiful dress which she just had to try on. It was a strapless dress which had some beading up the top and then frilled out at the bottom and had a train. She tried it on and absolutely loved it. Then she looked at the price tag.

"This day seriously couldn't get any better" she thought to herself as she thought about purchasing the dress. She decided to wait until she got Kate to come and have a look.

When she got home she saw that there was one missed message in the answering machine, she hit the play button and heard ET's voice, she looked at the answering machine and heard that she needed to call ET. She rang Hammersley and Mike picked up.

"CO Hammersley" he said

"Yer hey Mike is ET there?" she said sounding worried

"Yer I'll get him for you" Mike said

"ET it's Nikki, she sounds worried about something" Mike said

" Hey" ET said

"What's wrong, you called me?" Nikki said worried

"Oh so I'm not allowed to talk to my favourite fiancé now am I?" ET said. Everyone in the bridge looked at him.

"Fiancé?" said Kate

"I said that a little to loud didn't I?" ET asked Nikki

"Yer and I guess you are in the bridge with everyone listening to us , aren't you?" Nikki asked

"Yes" said ET sounding a little scared

" Oh well at least you're the one that has to put up with Spider now" Nikki said laughing

"Yeah anyway I better go, see you tonight" ET said

"Okay Love you" Nikki said

"Love you too Bye" ET said hanging up the phone and turning around to see the whole crew looking at him

"What?" he said

" Fiancé, since when" Kate asked breaking the silence that now surrounded the bridge.

"Last night if you must know" ET said

"So that's what he was so happy about when he came onboard this morning" Spider said

"Yer" ET said

"So when is the wedding?" Kate asked jumping up and down

"1st November" ET answered.

"So when were you planning on telling us?" Mike asked

"We were going to tell you tonight at the pub" ET said

Nikki put the phone down and smiled at herself thinking of all the questions ET was now going to have to answer. Nikki knew that they would be home in an hour so she had a shower and got changed and went to meet ET at the dock because there was nothing stopping her any more, spider already knew so she couldn't hide. When she arrived she saw that they Hammersley was just about to dock. She could see ET standing in the bridge. As soon as he saw her he smiled and ran down to the deck to see her.

ET ran off the ship and gave her a hug "Sorry" he said

"That's Okay they were going to find out sooner or later" Nikki said

"So how many questions did they ask?" Nikki asked

"Well they wanted to know when the wedding was & when we were planning to tell them" ET said.

Nikki laughs and turns her head to see the rest off the crew coming off the ship heading for the pub.


	3. Conversations

"**Nikki Congratulations" Kate said running up to her and hugging her followed by Bomber who hugged her too, ET walked over to Buffer, Swain & Charge. **

"**They are going to go absolutely crazy when it comes to shopping aren't they?" ET asked **

"**Yeah mate" Buffer said putting his hand on ET's shoulder **

"**I thought so" ET said. **

**They all laughed. Nikki, Kate & Bomber walked over to them. Nikki stood next to ET and she wrapped her arm around his waist and he out his arm around her neck. **

"**Nikki show us the ring" Kate said. Nikki held out her hand and showed everyone her ring. **

"**Oh it's gorgeous!!!" Kate said **

"**Yer thanks I thought so too" Nikki said kissing ET on the cheek. **

**ET smiled. **

"**Well I'm glad you like it" ET said. **

"**Anyway we better go home and get you ready to go to the pub" Nikki said grabbing ET's hand and walks to the car. **

**When they arrive home ET has a shower and Nikki got changed into a Mini dress with tights. ET gets changed into Jeans and a T-shirt. **

**They arrive at the pub, Nikki grabbed ET's hand and walked into the pub to see all of the crew already there. Spider jumps put in front of them making Nikki scream. **

"**Gosh Spider you scared us half to death" ET said **

"**Sorry" Spider said innocently. **

**Nikki and ET went and sat at their usual table with the crew. **

"**I'll be back" Nikki said to ET as she got up and walked over to the bar to where Kate and Bomber were. **

"**Hey guys" Nikki said **

"**Hey Nik" They both said **

" **I need to ask you guys a favour" Nikki said **

"**Yer what's that?" Bomber asked **

"**Well today when I was out shopping I found a bridal boutique so I went and had a look and I found a dress that I absolutely love so would you guys come and tell me what you think?" Nikki asked **

"**But wouldn't your bridesmaids usually do that?" Kate asked **

"**Yer and that's where you guys come in I want both of you to be my Bridesmaids" Nikki said **

"**Really?" Kate said sounding excited **

"**Well I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it so yeah" said Nikki. **

**Kate and Bomber both screamed excitedly. **

"**So will you come and have a look at the dress?" Nikki asked **

"**Of course" They both said almost jumping out of their chairs.**

"**So ET where did you ask her?" asked Buffer**

"**I asked her at that restaurant by the ocean, I was so nervous, but then I saw the look on her face and knew she was going to say yes" ET said **

"**Well with a ring like that she would have had to say yes" Buffer said **

"**Yer well it cost me a fortune" ET said **

"**I guessed" Buffer said.**

**Nikki walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. **

"**Hey" Nikki said **

"**Hey babe" ET said turning his head around to kiss her. **

"**Get a room" said Spider as he sat down. **

**When Nikki and ET get home they are exhausted and decide to go home. They got dressed into their pyjamas and went to bed. ET wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist and went to sleep. Nikki smiled and was soon asleep too.**


	4. Chocolate

In the morning Nikki woke up first to find that ET's arms were still around her waist. She didn't want to disturb him so she just lied there for a while enjoying being in his arms because it was so rare for the reason he was always out at sea. A couple of minutes after ET woke up to sea Nikki starring into his eyes.

"Good Morning Gorgeous" ET said kissing her fore head

"Good Morning" Nikki said with a smile on her face.

"So what do you want to do today since you have shore leave?" Nikki asked

"Well I would happily stay here all day with you" ET said in a cheeky voice

" Well would love to do that too but I'm hungry and need food" Nikki said removing ET's hand from around her waist and jumping out of bed to go to the kitchen to go in search of some food specifically chocolate.

Nikki was searching through the cupboard for some chocolate when ET walked behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Your looking for chocolate aren't you?" ET asked

"Yes" Nikki said guiltily breaking away from ET's arms to resume looking for chocolate.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" ET asked looking in a different cupboard to get a glass of water

"Chocolate!!" Nikki demanded

"Nik you can't have chocolate for breakfast" ET said

"Leading Seaman Holiday I demand chocolate for breakfast" Nikki said, ET looked at Nikki

"Okay but you are only getting Chocolate pancakes with choc chips, take it or leave it" ET said

"Yay!" Nikki said cheekily while jumping in the air and running over to hug ET.

"Can I have chocolate ice cream too?" Nikki asked innocently

"Okay but then your not allowed chocolate for the rest of the day" ET said still hugging her

"Okay thanks I am going to have a shower" Nikki said giving ET a kiss before walking off to the bathroom.

Nikki returned to see a plate full off chocolate chip pancakes and a bowl of chocolate ice cream. She ran over to the table dropping her towel that was originally on her head.

"Chocolate" She said taking one of the pancakes and shoving it into her mouth,

"Jeez, take it easy there's a heap more" Josh said.

Nikki didn't pay any attention. The next thing they both heard was the song Circus which is Nikki's ring tone. She ran over to the table in front of the TV to retrieve her phone.

"Hello?" Nikki said still eating her pancake

"Hey Nik, Bomber and I were just wondering when you wanted us to come and look at that dress with you" Kate said

"We could do it today and after we do that we will go to other stores and see if we can find anything better" Nikki said

"Okay we will meet you in front of the shop at 11?" Kate asked

"Okay" Nikki said hanging up the phone and turning to a very curious ET.

"Your going shopping I take it" ET said

"Yep, but first I am eating all of these pancakes" Nikki said sitting back down in front of the pancakes

"So your going at 11?" ET asked

"Yep" Nikki said wondering why he was asking so many questions

"Well you better hurry because it quarter past 10 now" ET said

"WHAT!!" Nikki screamed jumping out of her chair running into the bedroom to get changed.

10 minutes later Nikki came jumping out of their bedroom trying to put her shoes on while she was walking.

"I got to go, I'll see you later?" Nikki asked ET kissing him on the cheek

"Yep see ya" Et said watching her run out the door. 10 seconds later Nikki ran back inside searching for her keys.

"Keys" Nikki said under her breath searching the room for them.

When she finally spotted them on the table she grabbed them and ran out the door grabbing one last pancake on her way out. ET just looked at the table and laughed.


	5. Wedding Dress

When Nikki arrived at the bridal store she saw that Kate and Bomber were both standing outside waiting for her.

"Hey Guys, sorry I'm late I lost my keys" Nikki said

"Oh that's okay we figured you would be a little late" Kate said

"Oh well, lets go in" Nikki said heading for the door.

Kate and Bomber followed her in.

Nikki headed into the dressing room to put her dress on. When Nikki came out Bomber and Kate's faces dropped to the floor.

"You look amazing" Kate finally said

"Thanks, so do you think I should get it?" Nikki asked

"Well if you don't I will!" Kate said

"Okay I will, do you think bomber likes it?" Nikki asked

"Well I think that's the reason she is still looking like that" Kate said half laughing

"So do you think ET will like it?" Nikki asked anxiously

"Well if he doesn't he's in trouble" Kate said.

Nikki laughed. Nikki left the dress at the shop so that ET wouldn't be able to go sneaking and because It needed to be hemmed a little bit.

When Nikki arrived home she looked through the window and saw Et sitting on the couch watching TV. Nikki went to the door and quietly opened the door so that ET wouldn't hear her.

She opened the door and grabbed the key. ET still didn't hear her. She tip-toed to the couch and ducked down directly behind ET.

"BOO" Nikki said jumping up from behind the couch.

"ARRRR!!!" ET screamed falling off the couch.

"NIKKI!!" ET screamed getting up and chasing after Nikki.

Nikki ran around the house screaming and jumping over things to get away from ET.

ET was gaining on her and she knew that he was a faster runner. ET grabbed Nikki and pulled her into a hug. Nikki laughed giving up. Nikki grabbed ET's arms and turned around to face him.

"Hello" Nikki said

"Hey" ET said kissing her forehead.

"Did I scare you?" Nikki asked

"Yer Just a little" ET answered laughing

Nikki looked into ET's eyes and saw the sparkle that she loved. ET leaned forward and Nikki met him half way. The kiss lasted for minutes until they had to break apart for air. Nikki leaned her head on ET's chest.

"So what did you buy when you went shopping?" ET asked not letting Nikki out of his arms.

"For me to know and for you to find out" Nikki said

"Aww come on Nik" Et begged

"Na, you will have to wait and see" Nikki said cheekily

"Oh you found your wedding dress didn't you?" ET asked

"Yes I did and your not going to ask any more questions because I refuse to give away any details" Nikki said

"Is that right" ET said pulling his lips to hers once again.

"Yep" Nikki said when she finally pulled away.

"Please" ET begged

"Hmmm…….. Na!" Nikki said cheekily

ET laughed. Nikki leaned her head against ET's chest. She loved feeling safe in his arms.

Nikki smiled to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" ET asked softly

"You" Nikki said

"Oh really?" ET asked

"Well what else would I be thinking about?" Nikki asked

"Good Point" ET said

ET kissed Nikki's on the top of her head and released his grip on her.

Nikki wondered off the her bedroom to get changed and ET returned to his original position on the couch.


	6. Pizza

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks bubblez799 **and **navandetforever** for the reviews over the last few chapters, they were much appreciated!!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Nikki returned she lay down on the couch and rested her head on ET's lap. ET stroked Nikki's hair.

Soon enough Nikki was lying there fast asleep. ET looked at her and smiled.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked himself

He didn't move because he didn't want to wake and she looked so beautiful when she was sleeping.

About an hour later Nikki woke up to see ET staring at her.

"What?" Nikki asked sleepily

"I was just thinking" ET said

"About?" Nikki asked

"One guess" ET said

"Me!" Nikki said

"Who else would it be?" ET said kissing her forehead

Nikki laughed.

"So What's for dinner" Nikki asked

"Well I am not really in the mood to cook, so you wanna get dominos?" ET asked

"Yes, but only if I can have a whole pizza" Nikki said

"Well, you know I love a girl with an appetite" ET said

"Well I guess you love me then" Nikki said

"Of course I do and don't you know it" ET said.

Nikki got up and grabbed the phone and threw it to ET.

Nikki walked into the kitchen and grabbed two plates.

ET called dominos, ordered and told them to deliver it because he couldn't be bothered to leave the house.

He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist.

Nikki laughed.

"So when will our pizza be here?" Nikki asked

"About ten minutes" ET said

"Goodie, I'm hungry" Nikki said

"So am I, I haven't eaten since lunch" ET said

"I don't know how you survived" Nikki said

"Me either" Nikki said

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Nikki said

Nikki walked to the door and opened it.

"Craig?" Nikki asked

"Nikki?" Craig asked

"How are you?" Nikki asked

"I'm Great and you?" Craig asked

"I'm the happiest girl alive" Nikki said

"And why is that?" Craig asked

Nikki held out her hand and showed him her diamond engagement ring.

"Wow, Congratulations" Craig said sounding a little disappointed

ET was standing in the kitchen wondering why he didn't have his pizza yet so he wandered to the door to see Nikki's Ex boyfriend Craig standing there.

He walked up behind Nikki.

"Oh Hey Josh" Craig said surprised

"Hi Craig" ET said not sounding at all happy

"So are you the lucky man that gets to marry this lovely woman?" Craig finally asked

"Yes I am" ET said putting his arm around Nikki's shoulder

Nikki smiled.

"So anyway here's your pizza's" Craig said giving the pizzas to ET.

ET snatched the pizza's out of his hand.

"Anyway best be off I don't really want to get fired" Craig said turning around to leave

"see Ya" said ET

"Bye Craig" Nikki said heading back inside

"What was that?" Nikki asked

"What was what?" ET asked

"You trying to get Craig away as soon as possible" Nikki said

"I was not" ET said

"You were too" Nikki happily said

"Naaa" ET said

"Oh, you were jealous" Nikki said pointing her finger at ET's face

"I was not" ET said

"You were and you can't hide that!" Nikki said walking over to him.

"Okay fine, I was jealous but you should have seen the way he looked at you " ET said

"And have you not seen the way I look at You" Nikki said walking towards him and putting her hands around his waist.

"Good point" ET said snaking his hands around her waist

Nikki kissed him on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" ET asked

Nikki leaned in and ET met her half way and their lips collided. The kissed for what seemed like hours.

When ET finally pulled away they were both breathless. Nikki leaned her head on Et's chest.

"I Love you" ET said kissing her forehead

"I Love you too" Nikki said

"Can we eat pizza now?" Nikki asked

"Yer" ET laughed

Nikki ran to the table where ET had left the pizza. She opened the box and took out a slice of her pizza.

ET followed her over to the table and got a piece of pizza for himself and sat down next to her.

When they had both finished their pizza which included Nikki stealing half of ET's they cleaned up and sat back on the couch and watched TV.

ET was looking through all of channels when he heard Nikki scream.

------------------------------------------

The next chapter should be up later today!


	7. Hospital

Here's the next chapter!! Thanks** navandetforever** for the review!!

Enjoy!!

------------------------------------------

"Nikki" ET shouted jumping out of his chair and ran to the kitchen to see Nikki lying on the floor crying holding her ankle.

"Nikki, what happened?" ET asked sounding worried as he leaned down next to her.

"I slipped" Nikki said still crying

"Come on your going to hospital" ET said picking Nikki up she then fell unconscious and carrying her out the door.

He opened the door to see Kate their about to knock.

"ET what happened" Kate said worriedly

"Nikki slipped and hurt her ankle and she just fell unconscious so I am taking her to hospital" ET said

"Okay let he help" Kate said

"Okay, can you open the car door please?" ET asked

"Sure" Kate said opening the car door

"I will follow you in my car" Kate said

"Okay" ET said going around to the other side of the car.

As they arrived at the hospital ET got out and carried Nikki into the hospital.

"I need some help" ET said

A second later a doctor appeared with a wheelchair. ET put Nikki into it and the doctor asked what happened so ET told him she slipped on some tiles and may have hit her head.

They doctor whisked Nikki away. ET sat down on a chair in the waiting room and buried his face in his hands.

"How is she?" Kate asked as she came into that waiting room.

"She passed out at home when she slipped on some tiles" ET said with tears in his eyes

"Oh Et" Kate said sitting down next to him

"Do you think she will be okay?" ET asked

"I'm sure she will, she's a fighter" Kate said

"I know she is" ET said

At that moment Buffer walked in the door with Swain.

They walked over to ET and Kate and sat down.

"Hey Mate, are you okay?" Buffer asked

"No, not really" ET said while a tear slid down the side of his cheek

"She'll be okay" Swain said

"How did you know we were here?" ET asked looking up.

"Kate called us" Buffer said looking at Kate who was staring at the floor.

Buffer got up and moved to sit next to Kate.

They sat there silently for another half an hour, then finally the doctor came out.

"Is she okay?" ET said jumping out of his seat and running over to the doctor.

"She is fine, she has a broken ankle and concussion but we will need to her in here over night" The doctor said

"Is she awake" asked Swain

"Yes" said the doctor

"Can we see her?" ET asked

"Of course, follow me" said the doctor.

They walked through the corridor to the Nikki's room.

When they reached her room ET ran in to see Nikki lying in her bed. He walked over to her.

"You scared me" ET said putting her hand in his.

"I know, I am so sorry" Nikki said with tears in her eyes

"It's okay, it wasn't you fault" ET said

"I Love you" Nikki said

"I Love you too" ET said

Swain, Buffer and Kate walked in.

"Hey Nikki, Are you okay?" Kate asked rushing over to Nikki's side.

"Yer, I'm fine except my ankle hurts" Nikki said

"I'll fix that" Swain said leaving the room.

He entered two minutes later with a doctor who was carrying two tablets.

"Here Nikki take these" Swain said giving Nikki two pain killers and a glass of water.

"Thanks Swain" Nikki said taking the pain killers.

They sat there for hours just talking, mostly about the wedding. At about nine o'clock Swain announced that he had to go and Buffer and Kate agreed they should get home.

"If you need anything just call" Kate said

"Okay Thanks" Nikki and ET both said

Buffer put his hand on the small of Kate's back and guided her out of the room.

"You should be getting home too" Nikki said to ET.

"And leave you hear all by yourself, you have got to be kidding" ET said

"Okay fine stay" Nikki said looking into his eyes

"You should get some sleep" ET said

"Why?" Nikki asked

"Because you should" ET said

"But I'm not tired" Said Nikki

"Okay fine, But your stubborn" ET said

"I know" Nikki said leaning forward and kissing ET quickly.

ET smiled.

"Goodnight" Nikki said

"Aw so now you decide to go to sleep" ET said

But before Nikki could reply she was already asleep.

ET laughed and within minutes he was also asleep.


	8. Returning Home

This is the next chapter! This is dedicated to **navandetforever and bubbles799** for their constant support of this story!!

Hope You enjoy it!

------------------------------------------

The next morning he woke up to see Nikki starring at him.

"What?" ET asked

"Have I ever told you that you look so cute when your asleep" Nikki asked

"No but you have now" ET said

"Good morning" said ET kissing her cheek

"Good morning" Nikki said with a huge grin on her face

"What are you smiling about" ET asked

"I was just thinking" Nikki said

"What about?" ET said grabbing her hand

"A dream that I had" Nikki said

"Wanna tell me about it?" asked ET

"It was about our wedding" Nikki said

"Did you look absolutely beautiful in your dress that you refuse to tell me about?" asked Et

"I guess, but you looked quite nice" Nikki said

"Don't I always?" asked ET

"Of course you do" Nikki said kissing ET.

They both laughed.

After they had both had breakfast the doctor came in and said that Nikki was allowed to go home.

Nikki got dressed and was ready to go home.

The doctor came in with some crutches which Nikki had to use.

Nikki left the hospital with ET's help. When they reached the car ET opened the door for Nikki and helped her in.

When they got home ET opened the door to see the house full of chocolate and flowers.

"What's this?" Asked Nikki

"No idea" ET said surprised

"So your telling me you have absolutely no idea why all of this is here" Nikki asked

"Yep" ET said

"Hmm…. I don't believe you" Nikki said

"Well check the tags on the flowers" ET said

"Okay then" Nikki said jumping over to one of the flowers

"Well I see you weren't lying, they're from the crew" Nikki said looking at ET

"See told you" ET said walking up behind her

"So you want to watch a movie and eat chocolate?" Nikki asked holding up a box of chocolates

"How could I possibly refuse?" ET said grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch

"What movie do you want to watch?" ET asked

"Hmmm… The notebook" Nikki said

"Okay" ET said getting up and putting the DVD in the DVD player.

"Thanks" Nikki said

"That's okay" ET said

Nikki rested her head on ET's lap.

Twenty minutes later Nikki was asleep. ET stroked her hair and smiled. He was soon asleep as well. Later that night ET woke up to see Nikki still asleep. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He put her in the bed and pulled the sheets over her. He walked around to the other side of the bed and got in.

In the morning when Nikki woke up she saw she was in bed but she had no idea how she got there and then she saw that ET wasn't there either, she decided to get up and find out where he was, she grabbed her crutches and went into the kitchen to see ET making chocolate chip pancakes.

"Good Morning" Nikki said

"Good Morning Princess" ET said

"Princess?" Nikki asked

"You're my Princess" ET said walking up to her and hugging her

"So since I'm a princess is that the reason I get chocolate chip pancakes" Nikki asked

"Hmm.. Maybe or it just might be because last time we had chocolate chip pancakes you had to runaway because you went dress shopping and since you don't have to go anywhere you have to put up with me for a while" ET said

"I would spend the whole day with you" Nikki said looking dreamily into ET's eyes

They both leaned in and met half way, when they finally pulled apart they were both starving because they didn't eat dinner the night before.

ET got the pancakes and put them on the table. Nikki put about five on her plate and started to eat.

When they had both finished ET took their plates to the kitchen and cleaned up and Nikki went and sat on the couch and watched the TV.

ET returned to the lunge room to see Nikki watching TV. He had no idea what it was, he suspected it was some chick flick. He went and sat down next to her and saw that she was crying.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" ET asked worriedly

"This movie is so sad" Nikki said

"Well if it's going to make you cry why are you watching it?" ET asked confused

"It's a good movie" Nikki said

"Are you depressed, because you like sad movies and what is there to like about sad movies?" ET asked

"No I am not depressed, why would I be depressed I am the luckiest girl in the world and the whole movie isn't sad just the end" Nikki said wiping the tears away

"Well I am glad you not depressed and why are you the luckiest girl in the world?" ET asked

"As if you don't know?" Nikki said

"Refresh my memory" ET said

"I am the luckiest girl in the world because……… I am marrying you!" Nikki said

"Aww and I am the luckiest man in the world" ET said

"And don't you know it" Nikki said leaning forward.

There lips met once again, they sat there on the couch kissing for what seemed like forever.

Then Nikki's phone rang. They pulled apart.

"Tell whoever that is to go away and I don't even care if it's Mike" ET said as Nikki got up to get her phone

"Hello?" Nikki said

"Oh hey Kate" Nikki said

"Yer I'm fine……..Na I think I might stay home today……Okay See Ya" Nikki said

"So you staying home all day?" ET asked

"Well I couldn't think of anything better to do than to snuggle up next to you" Nikki said

"Hmmm…. Neither could I" ET said

"Now where were we before we got rudely interrupted?" Nikki asked

"I think I know" ET said leaning forward.

They sat there kissing again for what seemed like double as long before ETs phone rang.

"Bloody Hell" ET yelled getting up to get his phone.

"Hello?" ET said

"Hi Et" Swain said

"So how's Nikki's ankle today?" Swain asked

"Nikki, how's your ankle?" ET asked her

"It's good" Nikki said

"Nikki said that it's good" talking to Swain

"That's good, anyway I better go Sally want me" Swain said

"Okay See Ya" ET said hanging up the phone

Nikki laughed.

"What?" ET asked

"Oh nothing" Nikki said trying to compose herself.

"I'm getting a drink" ET said

Nikki got up and followed him to the kitchen.

"You following me now are you?" ET asked

"Anything wrong with that?" Nikki asked

"No" ET said leaning over the bench now inches away from her face.

Nikki stuck out her tongue out at him.

"Oh your gonna pay for that" ET said

"Arr" Nikki said screaming and jumping away on her crutches

"You do know you can't go very fast on crutches" walking after her

"I know, but I can try" Nikki said

"Now that is just one of the reason why I love you, you never give up" ET said

ET reached Nikki and put his hands around her waist.

"Got Ya" ET said softly

Nikki leaned in and gave him a peck on his lips, ET deepened the kiss. They stood there for minutes and this time without being interrupted by phones.

"I Love you so much" Nikki said her hand resting on his chest

"I Love you too" ET said

"So what happened to that drink you were getting?" Nikki asked

"This was more fun" ET said smiling

"Well now I'm thirsty" Nikki said hopping away from ET

Et laughed.

He followed her to the kitchen.

"You do know I am capable of getting a drink by myself" Nikki said

"Yes but I am not leaving you alone in the kitchen anymore because you might slip and fall again" ET said

"I'm not going to fall again" Nikki said and at that moment she fell, ET grabbed her just before she hit the ground.

"Now that's why you aren't coming into the kitchen by yourself" ET said lifting Nikki up to the ground

"Thanks" Nikki said getting up and hugging ET, ET rubbed her back

"There's something about this kitchen that does not like me" Nikki said leaning into ET's chest.

ET chuckled.

"Thanks for catching me" Nikki said

"I'm always here to catch you when you fall" ET said softly

"I know" Nikki said

"I'm tired" Nikki said softly into Et's chest

"Well your going to bed" ET said grabbing her hand and taking her to their room.

Nikki got dressed in her pyjama's and so did ET. He helped her get into bed and turned out the light. He got into bed and out his arms around Nikki who was already asleep. He smiled and thought about how lucky he was. He remembered all the things that they had been through and what they had done, the sacrifices they had made, all the hard times they had been through together, all the conversations that they never forgot about, The promises they made and all the people they turned down to be where they were today. He remembered all the times he wanted to reach out and hold her but he knew he couldn't, all the times where he wanted to kill the people that hurt her. He remembered the first day they laid eyes on each other, the immediate spark that they both saw but were too afraid to admit, and that one special time where he went to apologise but ended up leaving the room after just telling her that he cared for her. He realised that she was the only girl that he really ever cared about.

He fell to sleep dreaming about the one girl that had been on his mind for the past 5 years.


	9. Campbell Fulton

This is the next chapter. Thanks so much to **navandetforever and bubbles799. **You guys make me keep writing! Your awesome!!

Enjoy!!

----------------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks later Nikki was off her crutches, she woke up she found herself looking at the shut eyes of ET He had a smile on his face, Nikki smiled. She sat there for about ten minutes just looking at his sleepy face. She loved watching him sleep. She found that he looked extremely relaxed when he was sleeping and when he was relaxed she found it very easy.

While Nikki was daydreaming ET woke up and looked straight into her eyes which looked like she was in space. Et smiled.

Nikki came out of her daydream to see ET looking straight into her eyes.

"Oh sorry I was daydreaming" Nikki said

"I know, you looked like you were in space and when you look like that I know you are daydreaming" ET said leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"I have to go to work today" Nikki said softly

"Aww, I have to go to the Hammersley anyway, but we haven't been tasked so when do you finish work?" ET asked

"Umm…. 4" Nikki said

"Okay I will be home" ET said getting up out of bed

Nikki followed him and walked out to the kitchen.

"Your not getting chocolate for breakfast just in case you were wondering" ET said entering the kitchen

Nikki laughed.

"I don't want chocolate anyway, I feel like corn flakes" Nikki said reaching for the box of cornflakes

"Good, because I want some too" ET said getting two bowls out of the cupboard

They sat at the table and ate their corn flakes.

When they were finished ET refused to let Nikki go into the kitchen so he took their bowls and washed them and Nikki went to their room and got changed into her whites.

"Anyway, I will see you later" Nikki said walking out of their room walking over to Et and kissing on his cheek.

"Okay, Love you" ET said

"Love you too" Nikki said heading for the door

Nikki got into her car and turned the radio on to hear one of her favourite songs, 'Poker face', she smiled and turned the car on and backed out of their drive way and down the road towards Navcom. When she arrived she parked the car and walked over to her desk. Ten minutes later Marshall called her into his office, she got up and walked into his office.

"Lieutenant, there is someone here to see you, but I'm not sure you really want to see him" Marshall said

"Who is it sir?" Nikki asked

"Campbell Fulton" Marshall said

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!" Nikki yelled

"He came to see you" Marshall said

"Yer I figured that but why?" Nikki asked angrily

"I'm not sure all he said was that he wanted to see you" Marshall said

"Well I don't really want to talk to him, he nearly killed Josh and I'm not going to forget that" Nikki said

"Okay, I will tell him you don't want to see him" Marshall said

"Thank you sir" Nikki said heading for the door

"Congratulations by the way" Marshall said

"Sir?" Nikki asked

"Your engagement" Marshall said nodding his head towards the diamond ring on Nikki's ring finger

"Thank you sir" Nikki said smiling, then turning around heading out the door

Nikki sat back in her chair and looked at her ring, she smiled.

She looked back at her computer and saw that she had and email from Campbell Fulton, Nikki just looked at it for a minute. Then she clicked on it.

It read:

_Hey Gorgeous,_

_How is Barrel Boy?_

_Did he have to get his leg amputated after all or is he perfectly fine?_

_Did you two ever go out?_

_I miss you and I would love to see you again._

_Meet me outside Navcom at three and nothing will happen to barrel boy but if you don't see me I may just have to put him 'back' where he belongs_

_Love Fulton_

Nikki looked up from the computer horror written all over her face. She got out of her chair and ran into Marshall's office.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant?" Marshall asked

"Fulton, he , he" Nikki said with tears in her eyes

"He what?" Marshall asked

"He emailed me and he said if I don't see him at three o'clock he is going to hurt Josh or something" Nikki said

"Show me the email" Marshall said moving from behind his desk out the door towards Nikki's computer.

Nikki pointed at the screen and Marshall read the email.

"Okay have you told Josh yet?" Marshall asked

"No I read it and came straight to you" Nikki said

"Okay, well you better call him and tell him what is going on" Marshall said

"Yes sir" Nikki said reaching for her phone and dialling the Hamersley's number.

"XO Hamersley" Kate said

"Kate it's Nikki is ET there?" Nikki asked

"Yer he's here" Kate said

"ET, Nikki's on the phone" Kate said

"Hey Nik" ET said

"Josh, Fulton sent me an email" Nikki said

"WHAT!" ET yelled, everyone in the bridge looked at him

"He emailed and said if I didn't see him at three o'clock today he would hurt you again" Nikki said crying

"Okay, well that's not going to happen, I am coming right now just stay there" Josh said

"Okay" said Nikki

"I'll be there as soon as I can" ET said hanging up

"ET what is going on?" Mike said

"Fulton emailed Nikki and he threatened her that if she didn't see him he would hurt me" ET said

"Right" Mike said

"So can I please go to Navcom and see what is going on?" ET asked

"Yes, you better not leave Nikki alone" Mike said

"Thank you sir" ET said running from the bridge to the dock.

He got a taxi and told the driver to take him to Navcom and to drive as quick as he could.

When ET arrived at Navcom, he ran in the door and ran straight towards Nikki, Nikki saw him and ran to him. ET reached Nikki and took her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest.

"What happened" ET asked softly

"He emailed me and said if I didn't meet him out the front of Navcom today at three or he would hurt you" Nikki said softly into ET's chest crying

"Ok shhh, he won't hurt me" ET said

"You don't know that, he did it before" Nikki said

"He won't hurt me again" ET said

"Josh" Marshall called coming out of his office and walking towards them

"Sir" Et said

"Did Nikki tell you what is going on?" Marshall asked

"Yes, she did, what are we going to do?" ET asked

"Well, Fulton is meant to be in jail because he was charged with attempted murder and sexual assault, so I have contacted the jail and they are sending police over as we speak and there will be people in cars at three o'clock watching his every move" Marshall said

"Whoa wait, what do you mean sexual assault, he didn't sexually assault me" ET said confusingly

"Well, when I was still on the ship he came into my cabin and Yer" Nikki said guiltily

"It's okay, I just wish you would've told me, but I understand why you didn't" ET said kissing her forehead

"Well when I see him I may just punch him in the face" Nikki said

"Whoa wait, you mean Nikki is actually going to go and see this guy" ET asked sounding a bit angry

"No, you both are and you both going to be completely safe because there are going to be police officers watching you from every direction possible" Marshall said

"But why can't police come with us?" ET asked curiously

"Because he will then be scared off and run" Marshall said

"Okay" ET said sighing

"What time is it?" Nikki asked

"2:30" Marshall said looking at his watch

"Right" ET said looking at Nikki who was looking at the floor still crying

"You too better go and get ready and make sure it looks like Nikki hasn't been crying" Marshall said

"Yes sir" ET said grabbing Nikki's hand and leading them towards an empty room.

"I don't want to do this" Nikki said sitting on a chair

"Me either but if we want him to go back to jail we have to" ET said sitting next to her and putting his arm her shoulder

"Okay I will do it" Nikki said snuggling her head into ET's shoulder.

"Okay" Et said

They both sat there in silence for the next 15 minutes just enjoying been with each other. Nikki had stopped crying because she knew that if Fulton saw that she had been crying because then he would think that she wasn't strong. The next thing they heard was the door opening, they both looked and saw Marshall standing on the door way.

"It's time" Marshall said

Nikki and ET looked at each other and got out of the chair and walked towards the door.

They got to the entrance of Navcom and stopped, they could both see Fulton standing outside waiting for Nikki. Nikki and ET looked at each other and continued walking towards the door, when the door opened Fulton immediately turned around and saw them.

"I said I just wanted to talk to Nikki" Fulton said looking at ET angrily

"Well sorry you want her you have me too" ET said

"What are you two like married or something?" Fulton asked

"Actually we sort of are" Nikki said holding up her hand revealing her diamond ring

"Well, it's about time, I saw you two after ET was released from hospital, you looked pretty comfortable standing next to each other that night" Fulton said causing Nikki and ET to look at each other.

"So why did you want to see me?" Nikki asked

"I wanted to pick up from where we left off" Fulton said taking a step closer causing Nikki to step back.

"What the hell are you talking about" Nikki said

"You had amazing lips" Fulton said

"Get out of my face" Nikki said angrily

"And why would I do that" Fulton said

"Because I might loose my temper and do this" Nikki said taking a huge step forward punching him in the face

Fulton fell to the ground and the police in the cars ran out and ran straight to Fulton. They had all heard the conversation because they were speaking a little bit loudly so they didn't charge Nikki for assault, they all agreed that it was self defence.

Et led Nikki back into Navcom and into the room they had been in not to long ago, She sat on the couch and didn't talk for a while. ET sat next to her and knew she didn't want to talk so he didn't force her too.

"Why did he have to come back?" Nikki asked close to tears.

"I don't know" ET said putting his hand around her shoulder

"Anyway lets go home" Nikki said getting out of her seat

"Okay" He got up and followed her


	10. Tears and Nightmares

Sorry about the long wait! I was on holidays and I was unable to update!!

Once again thanks to **navandetforever** and **bubbles799** for the reviews! You guys are amazing!

Hope you like it!

----------------------------

When they got home it was about 5:00pm, Nikki went to have a shower and ET got dinner ready.

When Nikki came out and went up behind ET and grabbed his waist.

"You scared me" ET said

"Sorry" Nikki said

"That's okay, you ready for dinner?" he asked

"Yer, what are we having?" Nikki asked curiously

"Lasagne" ET said

"YUM, that's my favourite" Nikki said hugging him

"I know that's why I made it" ET said

He served their meals and they sat at then since table in complete silence mostly because Nikki couldn't talk because she kept on shoving food into her mouth, she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

When they finished Nikki sat on the couch and watched a movie, while ET put the dishes in the dish washer.

Nikki was lying on the couch asleep, ET walked over to her and smiled he kissed hr forehead and out a blanket over her, he sat on the chair next to her. He just sat there and watched her sleep, he loved it when she slept, she looked so peaceful.

Suddenly Nikki screamed and shot up so quickly it scared ET. He raced to be by her side, she was panting and crying.

"Josh, Your alive" Nikki screamed hugging him

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" He asked concerned

"Y-Y You w-were dead" Nikki said crying

"I'm right here, it's okay" ET said hugging her

"I can't live without you" Nikki said

"You don't have too" ET said

Nikki continued.

"Come on lets go to bed" ET said

"Okay" Nikki said grabbing ET's hand and walking to the bedroom.

They laid in bed and Nikki was wide awake for hours, ET was asleep, he woke up and found that Nikki wasn't in bed. He walked out to the lounge room and he found her looking at wedding magazines.

"What are you doing up this early?" ET asked looking sleepily at Nikki

"I couldn't sleep and then I realised that we haven't made that many plans for our wedding so I decided to come out her and read these magazines to try and figure out what we had to do" Nikki said

"Are you okay now?" Et asked

"Yer, I'm fine I was just shocked" Nikki said

"Oh I know why you had a nightmare" ET said

"Why" Nikki asked anxiously

"Because I didn't do this" ET said walking up to Nikki and he pressed his lips to hers

"Oh I was wondering if that was the reason" Nikki said

"Anyways, I have to go to Hammersley" ET said

"I have to go to Navcom as well" Nikki said

"I gonna go have a shower" ET said

"Ok Love You" Nikki said

"Love You too" ET replied with a smile

Nikki Waited until ET left the room and started crying her eyes out again. ET had only turned the corner when he heard her cry and ran out to her again.

"Nikki what's wrong?" ET said worriedly

"Oh it's nothing" Nikki said and wiped her tears away

"No it's not 'nothing' you have been out of it ever since you had that nightmare" ET said worriedly and hugging her

"I can't live without you" Nikki said bursting into tears again

"You won't have to I'm not gonna leave you" ET said pulling her into a hug

Nikki just sat there crying into ET's chest. About ten minutes later she had finally stopped crying and ET was in the shower.

-------------

Hope you liked it! Your reviews are always welcomed


	11. Groomsmen and Bridesmaids Dresses

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**------------------------------------------**

**He came out and saw Nikki had already made them breakfast.**

"**What's this for?" ET asked curiously**

"**I'm so sorry for making you look after me" Nikki said guiltily**

"**Aww It's okay you know I'd do anything for you" ET said**

"**I know but I still feel guilty" Nikki said**

"**Well don't because I love you too much" ET said**

"**Aww I love you too" Nikki said**

"**Now lets eat" ET said over to the table**

**They ate breakfast and got dressed and were now planning what they could of their wedding to fill in the time. They were now picking the flower arrangements for the reception. They decided on pink lily's, white oleanders and light pink frangipanis and green ferns.**

**By the time they had figured out the flowers it was time for them to leave.**

**ET dropped Nikki off at Navcom only to see her come out a couple of minutes later, Marshall had given her the day of so ET drove her back home and told her he would be back later and headed off to the Hammersley.**

**ET parked his car, and walked towards the Hammersley, he walked up the gangway and saluted at the end of the gangway he saw Buffer and Swain.**

"**Hey Mate" Buffer said **

"**Hey" ET said**

"**What's Up?" Swain asked**

"**Can you guys do me a favour" ET asked**

"**Depends what it is" Buffer said**

"**Can you guys be my groomsmen?" ET**

"**Dude that's not a favour that's an honour" Buffer said**

"**And yes of course we will mate" Swain said**

"**Thanks Guys" ET said relieved **

"**So who are the bridesmaids" Buffer asked**

"**I dunno yet" **

"**WE ARE" Kate and Bomber said as they appeared from the back of the ship**

"**You mean we have to dance with you ladies" Buffer said disgustedly**

"**So you don't think we can dance now Buff?" Bomber asked**

"**I was joking" Buffer said**

"**Yer sure you were" Bomber said**

"**We better get back to work" Buff said walking away**

**They all sighed and walked away in various ways**

"**Good Morning Et" Mike said as ET entered the bridge**

"**Morning Sir" ET said**

"**How's Nikki this morning?" Mike asked**

"**Better than yesterday but she's good, Marshall gave her the day off today, so she is going to plan some of the wedding" ET said smiling thinking about Nikki planning their up coming wedding**

"**I'm sure she will enjoy that" Mike said heading towards his chair**

"**I'm sure she will" ET said thinking bout their up coming nuptials.**

**It was now 2:00pm and there was no reason for the Hamersley to be out at sea so they were now heading home. Kate, Mike, Daniel (the new navigator), ET, Swain, Charge, Buffer, Bomber, Spider and RO were all in the bridge when the phone rang.**

"**Hammersley" Mike said as he answered it**

"**Hi Mike" Nikki said**

"**ET" Mike said holding the phone away from his ear as he already knew what she wanted as this had become a regular occurrence. **

**ET laughed and walked over to Mike and grabbed the phone he was waving around in the air**

"**Hi Nikki" ET said and the bridge was now completely quiet as everyone was listening to their conversation**

"**Hey babe, what happened to Mike?" Nikki asked curiously**

"**He knew you wanted me so he gave me the phone" ET said laughing**

"**What made him think I wanted you?" Nikki asked**

"**Umm.. Maybe because everyday since we have been engaged and I have been on the ship you have rang" ET said and the whole crew burst into laughter**

"**Well anyways that may be the case but today I rang to talk to Kate, so can you please put her on?" Nikki asked**

"**So you don't want to talk to me then" ET said sadly**

"**Don't be stupid Josh, I just need to ask Kate something" Nikki said knowing it would work, he loved it when she called him Josh, there was something in her voice that he loved so much**

"**Fine, I'll talk to you later"**

"**Okay, I Love You" Nikki said**

"**I Love you too" ET said taking the phone away from his ear and handing it to Kate**

"**She wants to talk to you" ET said**

"**Okay" Kate said grabbing the phone off ET**

"**Hi Nikki" Kate said**

"**Hey Kate, I was just going through the wedding and then I realised that we haven't got your bridesmaids dresses yet, so since you have shore leave tomorrow could you and Bomber come with me to the bridal boutique so we can get your dresses?" Nikki asked**

"**Sure, I'll just ask Bomber" Kate said**

"**Ask me what?" Bomber asked**

"**Ask you of you can come and get our bridesmaids dresses tomorrow" Kate said**

"**ARRR really, Yes I will come when and where" Bomber screamed as everyone else including Nikki covered their ears, Spider just smiled**

"**Sorry" Bomber said softly**

"**Did you hear that?" Kate asked Nikki**

"**Yes I did, Can you please tell Bomber that I would like my future husband to have his hearing when we get married If that's okay with her " Nikki said**

"**Sure" **

"**Bomber, Nikki said that she would like ET to have hearing on his wedding day if that's okay with you" Kate said repeating Nikki's words and everyone laughed again including ET**

"**Sorry, Can you still hear?" Bomber asked ET heading over to him and checking in his ear. **

"**Yes Bomber I can still hear" ET said trying to get her away from his ear.**

"**Good" **

"**So will you come?" Nikki asked**

"**Yes we will, anyway I better go, do you want to talk to ET again?" Kate asked**

"**Oh Yes I need to ask him something about the wedding" Nikki said**

"**Okay will I see you at the pub later?" Kate asked**

"**Yes" Nikki said**

"**Okay here's ET" Kate said**

"**Hey Nikki" ET said**

"**Hey now, tomorrow when I get home from shopping with the girls which I'm sure you are all aware we have to go and look at venues for the reception" Nikki said**

"**Okay have you found any that you like?" ET said**

"**Well I have five that I like but I dunno if you will like them so we will look anyway but I Haven't decided anything yet" Nikki said**

"**Okay we will be back at about 4 so you can meet me on the dock then" ET said**

"**Okay see you then" Nikki said**

"**Love you" ET said**

"**Love you too" Nikki said hanging up the phone**


	12. The Pub

Here's the next chapter! This is dedicated to **navandetforever** and **bubbles799** for their support for this story! You make me want to keep writing you guys are amazing!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------

Nikki smiled to herself and went to have a shower, she got dressed and went outside to check the mail, when she opened the door she found a bunch of flowers, she picked them up and checked the tag it read:

_Dear Nikki_

_You are the only person in my whole life I could ever see a future with, you are the most important person in the world to me and I hope you always remember that._

_I Love you_

_Love Josh 3_

Nikki was now crying, the little things that ET did for her made her love him more.

At 3:30pm Nikki got into the car drove to the Hammersley, when she arrived she noticed that the Hammersley had just docked, she noticed ET in the bridge looking for her, he saw he and immediately ran out of the bridge.

He ran walked off the ship and hugged Nikki.

"Did you get my flowers?" ET asked

"Yes, I Love you so much" Nikki said hugging him again

"I Love you too" ET said smiling to himself

"So have you chosen your groomsmen yet" Nikki asked curiously

"Yep, I asked them today" ET said

"And……?" asked Nikki

"and what?" ET asked

"Who are they?" Nikki asked

"Swain and Buffer" ET said

"So who is going to be you Best man?" Nikki asked

"I have no idea, I will have to think about it" ET said

"Me too" Nikki said

"Anyways lets go home and get ready for the pub" ET said wrapping his arm around Nikki's waist.

"K" Nikki simply said

They got home, ET had a shower and got ready for the pub. They arrived at the pub to see that no one was there. They walked further in and then out of no where the crew jumped up from under the table yelling

"**SURPRISE"**

Nikki was in front of ET and fell back into his arms. ET lifted her too her feet.

"Are you okay?" ET asked worriedly

"Yer, Thanks" Nikki said

"When did you guys organise this?" ET asked

"Umm.. Why would we tell you that?" Spider said

"Umm.. Because if you don't I will through you overboard when we are back on the Hammersley" ET said hopefully

"Okay, I will tell you!" Spider said quickly causing everyone to laugh

"That's what I though so go on" ET said wrapping his hand around Nikki shoulder and she wrapped her hand around his waist

"Well when you ran off to Navcom the other day, we all started to think that you needed an engagement party and well we figured we would now" Spider said

"Well thanks guys" Nikki said

"Anyway enough chit chat I want a beer" Buffer said

Everyone laughed and walked over to the bar leaving the three girls. Nikki walked over to them and hugged them.

"Hey" Nikki said

"NIKKI!!" Bomber said excitedly

"What?" Nikki said covering her ears

"Sorry" Bomber said innocently

"So what was all the screaming about?" Nikki asked

"Well, I am so excited" Bomber said jumping in the air

"And that's because…"

"I'm transferring to another patrol boat so Spider and I can be together" Bomber said excitedly

"Awww… I hope you end up like Josh and I" Nikki said hugging her

"Oh My god your mean we are going to have to look for another Chef?" Kate asked

The all laughed.

"What are you three laughing at?" ET said wrapping his hand around Nikki's waist.

"Nothing" They all said in unison

"Ok what's going on?" ET asked curiously with a smirk appearing across his face

"Nothing" The three girls said again a little louder

"Ok OK" ET said putting his arms in the air

They all laughed.

"So what do you want?" Nikki asked

"I wanted to know if you wanted a drink" ET said

"Yes, I would love a beer" Nikki said

"Ok Be Right back" ET said

"So what colour dress do you want for the brides maid dresses, Nikki?" Kate asked

"I don't know I want to see what looks good on both of you then I will see" Nikki said

"Hmmm….. I can't wait" Bomber said

"Neither can I" Kate said half squealing

"What can't you wait for" ET said

The three girls turned around and gave him a dirty look

"Ok I won't ask again, Nikki here's your beer, I will see you girls later" ET said as he walked away

At that moment Spider and Mike walked to them.

"Would you girls like a drink?" Mike asked

"Yes please" Kate and Bomber

"No thanks" Nikki said

"Beers?" Mike asked Kate and Bomber

They both nodded. Nikki and Bomber both turned towards Kate who was watching Mike walk away, they both grinned. When Kate came out of her day dream she saw Nikki and Bomber both looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"What?" Kate asked

"You and the Captain ay? Bomber asked

"What, No I was just thinking" Kate said innocently

"Yer about Mike" Nikki said

"No, about work" Kate said

"Kate, I did it all the time when I wanted to be with ET but knew I couldn't and Bomber knows that look to so don't try and hide it from us" Nikki said

"Bloody hell you're good but please don't tell anyone" Kate said

"We won't you didn't tell anyone about ET and I so my lips are sealed" Nikki said sipping her beer

"Here you are ladies" Mike said as he and Spider appeared each holding two beers, Mike gave on to Kate and Spider to Bomber.

"Thanks" They both said

"Man, they could pass as twins" Spider said

"I know" Mike said

Kate and Bomber looked at each other confused

"We'll see you ladies later" Mike said as he and Spider walked away

Kate was again watching their captain walk away.

"KATE" Nikki and Bomber both yelled

"Huh, What happened?" Kate asked

"You, fell in love with Mike that's what happened" Bomber said

"I did not" Kate said

"You did so" Nikki said

"Fine I did but please if you tell anyone I will through Bomber overboard and Nikki I will sabotage your wedding" Kate said

"You wouldn't do that" Nikki said

"Wouldn't I" Kate said

"No you wouldn't" Nikki said

"Fine I wouldn't but ARRR" Kate said and left the room causing Nikki and Bomber both to laugh

Nikki and Bomber walked over to the rest of the crew, Nikki wrapped her arms around Et and Bomber stood next to Spider, they both noticed that Mike and Kate were missing. Nikki and Bomber both smiled. Ten minutes later Kate and Mike walked into the room again trying not to be noticed. No-one noticed except for Nikki and Bomber who had both been watching the door since Kate had left.

For the rest of the night they talked about work and the wedding, at 1:00am everyone had left.

Nikki and Et arrived home and went straight to bed because they were both exhausted.

----------------

Hope you liked it!! Your Reviews are always welcome!! Next Chapter will be up later today!


	13. A Day Out

**Next Chapter!! **

**Thanks navandetforever for the review!!**

**Hope you like it!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In the morning Nikki woke up and found ET staring into her sleepy face. **

"**What, is there something on my face?" Nikki asked brushing her face**

"**No" ET laughed**

"**Good morning" Nikki said**

"**Morning" ET said leaning forward Nikki met him half way and what was meant to be a simple good morning kiss quickly turned into something for passionate, ET slid his tongue into Nikki mouth, Nikki did the same. When they finally pulled apart because of the lack of air they were both breathless**

"**You know I would marry you just for those kisses" Nikki said**

**ET laughed**

"**That's not the only reason is it" ET asked concerned**

"**No, it's for your cooking as well" Nikki said jumping out of bed and wondering into the bathroom. ET laughed and rested his head on his pillow, he closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.**

**Nikki came out of the shower and saw that ET was asleep, she kissed his forehead making a smile appear across his face, Nikki laughed and got dressed, she walked out to the kitchen and got herself breakfast.**

"**You decided to get up I see" Nikki said as she saw ET appearing in the door way**

"**I did" ET said**

"**Good, Now I am going to ring Kate and Bomber and see when they want to go shopping" Nikki said wondering off to the bedroom**

**ET smiled**

"**Hey Kate, when do you want to go shopping" Nikki asked**

"**How about we meet in front of the bridal store at 11" Kate said**

"**Okay I will ring Bomber and let her know" Nikki said**

"**Okay see you later" Kate said**

"**You too ciao" Nikki said**

**Nikki hung up and dialled Bomber's number.**

"**Hey Bomber" Nikki said**

"**Hey Nikki"**

"**Kate and I are meeting in front of the bridal store at 11, will you be able to make it?" Nikki asked**

"**Yep, I will see you there" Bomber said**

"**K ciao" Nikki said**

**Nikki walked back out to the lounge room and found ET on the phone.**

**Nikki picked up her plate and put it in the dishwasher she returned to the lounge room and saw that ET was still on the phone, she sighed and went into her room to get changed to go shopping.**

**Nikki returned to the lounge room and found ET sitting on the couch in sweat pants, with no top!**

"**OH" Nikki said coming out of the room and seeing ET topless.**

"**What" ET asked**

"**Warn me when your not wearing a shirt" Nikki said**

"**Why?" ET asked**

"**Because it looks so hot and I have to prepare myself" Nikki said walking over to him**

"**Hmm… you like what you see?" ET asked**

"**Of course I do!" Nikki said**

"**I like what I see too" ET said**

"**Awww I love you" Nikki said sitting on the couch and snuggling into ET's bare chest**

"**I Love you too" ET said kissing her forehead**

"**I have half an hour until I have to go so what do you want to do?" Nikki asked**

"**Umm… we could watch TV, plan the wedding, sit here" ET said**

"**How about we plan the wedding" Nikki said**

"**I thought you would say that" ET said**

"**But I am staying here though" Nikki said**

"**Here as in this house here or here as in snuggled into my chest here?" ET asked**

"**Snuggled into your hot chest" Nikki said**

**ET laughed.**

**They planned some of the things they had to for the wedding and then it was time for Nikki to go. She got into the car and backed out of the drive way. She drove the distance to the bridal store and saw that Kate and Bomber were already there again. She got out of the car and walked over to them.**

"**Morning" Nikki said**

"**Morning" Kate and Bomber both replied.**

"**You ready to go inside?" Nikki asked walking up the stairs to go inside**

**Nikki opened the door and the first thing she saw was her wedding dress all ready for her to try on.**

**She walked over to the dress and fell totally in love with it. Then she saw two pink knee length strapless dress with a white bow around the middle. She fell in love with these dresses as well she grabbed them and gave Bomber and Kate one each. They both went into the change rooms, they came out about ten minutes later, they came out and Nikki jumped up in the air. The dresses looked gorgeous on both of them. Kate and Bomber both loved then as well. **

**Nikki, Kate and Bomber left the dresses at the shop because they had to be altered, Nikki decided that she would leave her wedding dress there until they could pick up the bridesmaids dresses. After they left the bridal store they walked down to a coffee shop on their way they walked past a tuxedo shop and saw that Et, Swain and Buffer were inside getting their tux's. Nikki suddenly stopped walking causing Nikki and Bomber to fall into her.**

"**What the hell Nikki?" Kate said**

"**The boys are getting their tux's" Nikki said**

"**Oohhh, so do you want to spy on them or go in?" Kate said**

"**I think we will go in" Nikki said**

"**Ok" Kate and Bomber said**

**They walked into the shop, the boys turned around.**

"**Hey girls" Buffer said**

"**Hey" they all said**

"**Where's ET?" Nikki asked**

"**He's trying on a tux" Swain said**

**At that second ET came out of the dressing room, Nikki saw him and her mouth dropped, she had never seen ET in a tux before.**

"**Do you think she likes it?" ET asked realising Nikki was there and seeing the expression on her face**

"**Umm.. Why don't you ask her" Kate said tapping Nikki on the shoulder**

"**Huh, what" Nikki said not taking her eyes off ET**

"**Do you like it?" ET asked**

"**Do I like it…… Hmm….. YES, If you don't get that tux I'll… I'll….I don't know what I will do, but I will do something" Nikki said**

"**I think she likes it" Swain said**

"**Ya think" said Buffer**

"**Ok, Now when do I get to see your dress?" ET asked**

"**1st**** of November" Nikki said**

"**Oh good what's the date today" ET said**

"**Wait that's our wedding day" ET said **

"**I know and since you asked the date is September 3****rd****" Nikki said**

"**Can't I see it before, you saw my tux" ET said**

"**Nope" Nikki said**

"**Fine, Now did you find the bridesmaids dresses?" ET asked**

"**Yes we did why?" Nikki asked curiously**

"**Because they weren't getting tux's before we knew what colour you bridesmaids dresses were" ET said cheekily**

"**Awww… your so nice" Nikki said**

"**So what colour are they?" ET asked**

"**They are pink" Nikki said**

"**Told ya" Buffer said**

"**Told ya what?" Nikki asked confused**

"**I guessed that the dresses would be pink" Buffer said**

"**How?" Nikki **

"**You're girls, aren't you?" Buffer asked**

"**Yer, so" they all said in unison**

"**Well pink is a girl colour and Sally had pink dresses for her bridesmaids" Swain said**

"**Ohhh" The girls said**

"**Anyway lets find you two a pink shirt or tie or something" ET said**

**Nikki smiled and sat down. Nikki and Bomber sat down with her, they watched as the boys found many pink shirts or ties or something pink, they watched them come out of the change room every so often. They weren't afraid of giving their opinion either. They were there for about an hour until thy had found the perfect jacket, tie, pants and shoes. They bought their tuxedo's and walked to the coffee shop.**

"**What do you want to drink?' ET asked everyone**

"**Iced chocolate" All of the girls said unison**

"**They could be triplets" Swain said**

"**I know" ET said**

"**I'll have a coffee" Buffer said**

"**Me too" Swain said**

**Et walked into the shop, he went back outside with a tray with 3 iced chocolates and 3 coffees.**

"**Yay thanks" The three girls said**

"**Ok this is just weird, they would stop speaking in unison" said Buffer**

"**I know, are you sure you three aren't triplets" Swain asked**

"**No" They all said**

**It went silent for a minute then everyone started laughing.**

**They drank their drinks and went home. **

**-------------------------**

**Hope you liked it!! Next Chapter Nav and Et find their reception venue! Hmmm…… **

**Anyway, you reviews always welcome!**


	14. Reception Venues

Once Again Thanks to **navandetforever **and **bubbles799** for your reviews!

----------------------

ET and Nikki were in the car on the way to see one of the first restaurants they were looking at for their wedding reception. They arrived a restaurant called Sea Grass, which was located about 10 minutes from the sea. Their were glass windows around the building and there was a balcony.

ET stopped the car and got out, Nikki did the same. They walked into the restaurant to be greeted by the manager whose name was Breanna, she was a young looking girl with brown hair.

"Welcome to Seagrass, you must Josh and Nikki" The manage said

"Yes, we are" Nikki said

"So you are here to see if you would like to have you wedding reception here" Breanna said

"Yes" ET said

"Okay well I will show you to the function room" Breanna said

"Thanks" Nikki said following Breanna

Breanna led them towards the function room. There was a double door, Breanna opened it, Nikki and ET saw that the function room had already been set up.

"Wow" Nikki said

"Yes, it's quite spacious, we have this set up today because a wedding is to be held here later tonight" Breanna said

"Oh.. Well it looks absolutely lovely" Nikki said wondering out on to the balcony

"Do you like it?" ET said following her

"Yes, I love it" Nikki said resting her arms on the railing of the balcony

"Can you imagine our wedding here?" ET asked

"Yer, I can, Can you?" Nikki asked

"Yer I think I can too" ET said

"Do you want to look at the other places or do you want it here?" ET asked

"I think we should look at the other places before we make any decisions" Nikki said

"I agree" ET said turning and heading inside

"We are going to have a look at other places, but this is really lovely, I think we might be back here" Nikki said

"Okay then, when you make a decision just call and everything will be arranged" Breanna said

"Okay thank you" Nikki said

"Oh and just in case you decide to have your reception here, what day is the wedding so we can keep that date free?" Breanna asked

"The 1st of November" Nikki and ET both said smiling

"Lovely, I hope to see you again" Breanna said

"I like her" Nikki said

"Me too" ET said and Nikki gave him a fowl look

"Not like that Nikki, gosh" ET said

"I know, I was joking" Nikki said getting into the car

Nikki and ET went to the rest of the locations but none of them were as nice or clean as Seagrass. They both decided that that is where they were going to have their reception.

Nikki and ET got home and rang Sea grass, Breanna seemed extremely happy.

Nikki and ET were now sitting comfortably on the couch watching TV.

"Do you know when your parents are coming?" ET asked

"Umm…. No, they said that they would fly over about 3 weeks before the wedding, what about yours?" Nikki asked

"I think they are doing the same" ET said

"Where are you parents staying, here or at a hotel?" ET said after thinking a bit

Nikki laughed

"My parents are staying at a hotel" Nikki said

"So are mine" ET said

"So have you decided who you think will be your best man?" Nikki asked

"I think I might ask Buffer, I've known him longer" ET said

"I think I might ask Kate to My Maid of honour bridesmaid" Nikki said

"Ok then, so when do I get to see this lovely dress of yours?" ET asked hopefully

"Not til the first of November, I told you that" Nikki said hitting him playfully on the arm

"Aww but you got to see my tux" ET whined

"Yer because I was walking past the shop" Nikki said

"But if I walked past the bridal shop would you have let me look?" ET asked

"Nope" Nikki said snuggling into ET's chest

"Your mean you know that" ET said

"If I'm mean then why are you marrying me?" Nikki asked

"Because I love you too much to hate you" ET said kissing her forehead

"I love you too" Nikki said kissing him passionately

------

Review, Review, Review!! Hope you liked it!!


	15. Emails

**A month and Two weeks later ET had to go out to sea. ET woke up at 7:00 am, so did Nikki because she had to start early at Navcom. Nikki dropped ET off at the ship and drove to Navcom hoping that nothing bad was going to happen today.**

"**Good morning Lieutenant" Marshall said**

"**Good Morning Sir" Nikki said**

"**How are you?" Marshall asked**

"**I'm Great" Nikki said**

"**And why would that be?" Marshall asked**

"**Well on my day off yesterday, Josh and I planned most of the wedding" Nikki said smiling**

"**That's great, Now get to work" Marshall said laughing a bit**

"**Sir" Nikki said walking towards her computer**

**She opened her emails and didn't see any that were suspicious, then she saw one that made her smile, it was from ET.**

_**Hey Babe,**_

_**Your probably at work now, but I just want you too know that I love you so much and I couldn't live my life without you, you mean the world to me, I love you so much.**_

_**Love Josh**_

_**Xx**_

**Nikki smiled and clicked the reply button.**

_**Hey Honey **_

_**Yes I am at work, you are too. I love you too! I couldn't live my life without you, I would be pretty boring.**_

_**Xx**_

**Nikki smiled and then got to work and saw what she had to do for the day.**

**ET walked out of his cabin and went to the bridge, he entered and saw that Nikki's old chair was vacant, he walked over and sat in it. He smiled as he remembered all of the memories they had when Nikki was on the ship.**

**Mike entered the bridge followed by Kate. The rest of the day was normal Patrols except for one boarding which was over in about half a matter of hours.**

**Nikki was at Navcom working, she had a boring day nothing really happened, she opened her emails and saw one from Josh, she smiled and opened it.**

_**Nikki,**_

_**We will be back on land by about 7:00pm, don't come and wait for me, I will meet you at home.**_

_**P.S. This is the last time I will be out at Sea before our wedding then I get 2 weeks off to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon.**_

_**I Love You So Much**_

_**Xx**_

**Nikki smiled as she realised that what ET said was true. Then she realised that she hadn't asked Marshall for leave yet, she walked into Marshall's office.**

"**Lieutenant, what can I do for you?" Marshall asked**

"**Well, I just realised that I hadn't asked you for leave yet when Josh and I go to Hawaii" Nikki said**

"**Well it turns out that Leading Seaman Holiday has already asked for leave for the two of you" Marshall said**

"**Really" Nikki said surprised**

"**Yes, he came in about 2 weeks ago" Marshall said**

"**Well then, thank you sir" Nikki said walking out of his and returning to her computer.**

**She clicked the reply button once again.**

_**Josh**_

_**Why didn't you tell me that you had already arranged leave for me, when we go on our honey moon you are in trouble.**_

_**I Love you so much, so on the night before our wedding I have booked a motel room for me and the girls and it's close to the beach where we are getting married, so you can have the house and can have the boys over.**_

_**I am so excited I can't wait anyway when you get home I will be there but I have to pick up the dresses for the wedding so can you please tell Kate that I am going to leave the dresses at her house and I will use my spare key to get in.**_

_**Xx**_

**She sent the email and returned to her work.**

**ET just left the bridge because he finished his watch, he walked into his cabin and opened his emails. He read her email and replied, at 6:45 they docked. **

**Nikki picked up the dresses and went over to Kate's house she opened the door, she left the dresses on Kate's bed. She took one more look at her wedding dress and left. Nikki got home and had a shower, she changed into sweat pants and a singlet top. ET got home and found Nikki in the shower. He walked into the bedroom and changed into sweat pants and a t- shirt. **

**Et walked out to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner,. Nikki walked out to the kitchen singing her favourite Taylor Swift song which was "You're Not Sorry".**

"**Well I didn't know you could sing" ET said smiling **

"**What" Nikki said shocked to find ET home**

"**You didn't think I was home did you" ET said walking up behind her and hugging her waist**

"**No I didn't and I am never going to sing again so don't ask me too" Nikki said turning her head and kissing his cheek**

**He let her go and she walked off to the lounge room.**

"**What's for dinner?" She yelled**

"**Steak" ET said simply**

"**And?" Nikki asked**

"**Potatoes" ET Yelled**

"**Anything else?" Nikki yelled**

"**Cabbage" ET said bring their plates out to the lounge room**

"**Thanks" Nikki said**

"**What's on TV" ET said**

"**Umm…." Nikki said flipping the channels**

"**There's Bones" Nikki said**

"**Okay we'll watch that" ET said**

"**OMG" Nikki yelled at the TV**

"**What" asked ET**

"**This is the episode when Booth and Bones kiss" Nikki said excitedly**

"**Aww… Congratulations to them" ET asked**

"**Don't be stupid" Nikki said hitting him playfully on the arm**

"**Okay sorry" ET said picking nikki's empty plate up and taking it to the kitchen**

**Nikki laughed**

**When theyr finshed dinner, they both cleaned up and sat on the couch and watched the end of bones, Nikki snuggled into his chest and slowly drifted asleep**

**ET looked down at his sleeping fiance, he smiled and picked her up and carried her to bed. He put her in bed and walked out to the kitchen to turn the lights off.**

**ET walked back into the bedroom and got into bed he smiled as he saw a smile appear on Nikki's face.**

**Tomorrow was two days before their wedding.**


	16. Family

_**Here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait, I had writers block for a couple of day! **__**L**___

_**This chapter is dedicated to bubbles799 for reviewing! Thanks**_

_**---------------**_

_**Nikki woke up in the morning and found ET still sleeping, she smiled and walked into the kitchen, she made a feast for breakfast including pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. Nikki smiled and walked into their bedroom, she found that Et had just woken up.**_

"_**Morning Honey" Nikki said**_

"_**Morning" ET said**_

"_**Come on Get up you have to come with me" Nikki said dragging ET put of bed**_

"_**What, I just woke up" ET said sleepily**_

"_**Well you won't be in a minute" Nikki said knowing that ET loved food**_

"_**Okay what have you done" ET asked suspiciously**_

"_**Surprise" Nikki said**_

"_**Yay, Breakfast" ET said hugging Nikki and walking over to the table**_

"_**So why did you do all of this?" ET asked putting and piece of bacon into his mouth**_

"_**Well because today is the second last day I am going to see you before our wedding and vice versa" Nikki said**_

"_**What?" ET asked**_

"_**I can't see you before the wedding because of some superstition thing that bomber told me, so I can't see you before at all but I can talk to you on the phone" Nikki said**_

"_**Okay but I'm not happy about it, I am going to have the house to myself" ET said**_

"_**Is that a bad thing?" Nikki asked**_

"_**Yes, because I won't have you here" ET said**_

"_**Aww I am going to miss you too, but then after out wedding we get to spend two beautiful weeks in Hawaii" Nikki said**_

"_**That's going to be exciting" ET said**_

"_**So what do you want to do today?" nikki asked**_

"_**Well I think we should go and check the beach out and make sure our wedding planner has got the spot we want and then the recpetion and the I'm all good for the dya we can do what you want" ET said**_

"_**I like it But we will go to the recption first so then we can go swim in the beach" Nikki said**_

"_**Are you going to wear that sexy bikini that I love?" ET asked hopfully**_

"_**If you want me too" Nikki said**_

"_**Well if you don't your in trouble" ET said**_

"_**Okay Fine I will" Nikki said**_

"_**Good" ET said**_

"_**Any way we should get ready" Nikki said**_

"_**Okay" ET said**_

"_**You go and have a shower and I will clean up" Nikki said**_

"_**But you made breakfast" ET said**_

"_**Yer and have you ever heard of the saying the cook cleans" Nikki said**_

"_**Fine then" ET said wlaking off into the bathroom**_

_**Nikki smiled and then put the dishes into the dishwasher. Nikki walked into their bedroom and got dressed. ET came out of the bathroom came out of the bathroom wearing just a white towel.**_

"_**Gosh, what have to told you" Nikki said seeing ET**_

"_**Umm.. I dunno" ET said**_

"_**Not to walk around the house with no shirt on without telling me" Nikki said**_

"_**Oh sorry I forgot" ET said putting a blue shirt on**_

"_**I know" Nikki said**_

"_**Anyways I am going to go and ring mum and dad and tell them they can meet us at seagrass" ET said**_

"_**Ok, I will ring mine after you" Nikki said**_

"_**K" ET said walking towards the phone**_

_**Et dialled his mum's mobile number.**_

"_**Hey Mum……Good…..Nikki's good too…We're ringing to tell you that we are going to check out the reception and wondering if you are going to come….Ok we'll see you there..Bye" ET said getting off the phone**_

"_**they will be there, now you have to ring your family" ET said handing Nikki the phone**_

"_**Ok, but I am warning you the boys will be there and they will give you a mouth full" Nikki said**_

"_**Well they're going to give me a mounth full anyway and I would rather it not be on our wedding day, so I will take now" ET said**_

"_**Okay then" nikki said dialing her mothers mobile number**_

"_**Hey Mum" Nikki said**_

"_**Hey Honey how are you this morning" Nikki's mum asked**_

"_**I'm good, Josh and I were just wondering if you wanted to come and see the reception venue" Nikki said**_

"_**We'd love too, but you do know the boys will want to come and they will want to meet Josh" Nikki's Mum said**_

"_**I know I have already warned Josh and he said he would rather now than at the wedding" Nikki said smiling at Josh**_

"_**Okay then, we will leave now" Nikki's mum said**_

"_**Okay we will see you soon" Nikki said**_

_**Nikki hung up and got her bag, Nikki and Josh both got into the car and drove to Seagrass, they parked in the parking lot and found that both of their families had already arrived and had started talking.**_

"_**Hey" Nikki said hugging her family and her brothers surrounded Josh**_

"_**Hello" Josh said nervously**_

"_**Now we have a few things to ask you" Nikki's brother Daniel said**_

"_**Ok" ET said **_

"_**First Question, Do you love Nikki" Nikki's Brother William said**_

"_**Of course I do" Josh said**_

"_**Okay Good, Second Question, Do you ever intend on hurting Nikki?" Nikki's other brother Tom asked**_

"_**of corse not" Josh replied seriously**_

"_**Good to hear, Next Question, How many kids do you plan to have?" Nikki's last brother Ryan asked**_

"_**I don't know, You might want to ask Nikki that but I'm fine with watever she says" Josh said**_

"_**Well that's good you love and respect her, now we are happy for you too marry nikki but if you ever hurt her we will hunt you down in your sleep" Tom said**_

"_**Okay, but I will never hurt her" Josh said**_

"_**Okay then, now we have an understanding, welcome to the family" Daniel said**_

"_**Thanks" ET said relieved as they all shook hands**_

"_**Anyway let's go inside or they might think that we killed you" Ryan said**_

"_**Okay" ET said**_

_**They walkd inside and found their families, ET said greeted his family and walked over to Nikki.**_

"_**What did I miss?" ET whispered into Nikki's ear**_

"_**Um only our parents saying that thy loved this place and they are so happy we chose it, what did the boys ask you?" Nikki asked**_

"_**I will tell you at home" ET said**_

_**Nikki nodded.**_

_**After they had finished looking around at the reception they went to the beach.**_

_**Their wedding planner was already there and had marked out the place where nikki and Josh had chosen. After looking there and telling the wedding planner where everything was going to go, Josh's sister's arrived. Nikki immediately knew they were going to be friends. **_

"_**So How are my three favourite girls going?" ET said waking up to three girls that were talking and wrapped his arms around nikki.**_

"_**We're good, what about you?" Nikki asked turning her head and kissing him**_

"_**Well I was good and now I'm great" ET said kissing her again**_

_**ET's sister's Amelia and Clare both looked on, they loved seeing their brother so happy.**_

"_**So are you going to come swimming now?" ET asked**_

"_**I will, you guys wanna come?" Nikki asked Amelia and clare**_

"_**Nar I am going to sit here for a while and get a tan" Ameilia said sitting down**_

"_**Me too" Clare said joining her sister**_

"_**Ok" Nikki said running after ET who was almost in the water already**_

"_**They are so cute" Amelia said to her sister**_

"_**I Know" clare said**_

"_**Guess what" Amelia said**_

"_**Nikki told me that when they were looking at the reception this morning Josh got a mouth full from her brother's" Amelia said watching Nikki and Josh playing around in the water**_

"_**Ohhhhhh were they harsh?" Clare said**_

"_**Well, Josh said that he would tell Nikki what they said later, so I don't know" Amelia said**_

"_**Ohhh Josh must have been scared those guys are huge, no wonder Nikki's in the navy" Clare said**_

_**They both laughed.**_

_**At 5:00pm everyone went home. Nikki and Josh drove home and had a shower. They ordered pizza for dinner because niether of them could be bothered cooking. They were now both on the couch watching TV. Nikki was snuggled into Et's chest and he was of with the faries.**_

"_**WooHoo, Josh, Wakey Wakey" Nikki said waving her hand in front of ET's face trying to get his attention**_

"_**Huh what?" Et asked**_

"_**You were off with the fairies again" Nikki said**_

"_**Oh sorry" ET said innocently**_

"_**What's wrong" Nikki said sitting up**_

"_**Nothing" ET said**_

"_**Don't lie to me" Nikki said**_

"_**Ok Fine, I was just thinking about something your brother's asked me earlier" Josh said**_

"_**What did they say" Nikki asked concerned**_

"_**They asked me how many kids we were planning to have" ET said**_

"_**And what did you say?" Nikki asked smiling**_

"_**I said I didn't know" ET said simply**_

"_**Hmm… So how many do you want?" Nikki asked**_

"_**Well I always imagined having about three kids but if you want more or less that'f fine with me too" ET said**_

"_**Well your in luck, I always imagined three kids aswell" Nikki said**_

"_**Really?" ET asked**_

_**Nikki nodded.**_

"_**I Love you" ET said**_

"_**I love you too" Nikki said grabbing ET's shirt and kissing him passionately**_

_**Suddenly the phone rang. They both moaned.**_

"_**again with the bloody phone" Josh said angrily**_

_**Nikki laughed as she got up and walked over to the phone.**_

"_**Hello" Nikki said**_

"_**Hey Nikki" Kate said**_

"_**Hey, so what's up?" Nikki asked**_

"_**Well I was just wondering if you wanted us to bring the dress into your suite in the morning or are you going to come and get it and take it with you" kate said**_

"_**Well, I was going to ask you and Bomber this before but I haven't had time but I wanted to know if you too wanted to stay in the suite with me, because I am going to be pretty bored all alone" Nikki said**_

"_**Of Course we will, You didn't even have to ask" Kate said**_

"_**Is Bomber with you?" Nikki asked**_

"_**Yer she but I think she is a little bit over excited right now" Kate said**_

"_**Why" Nikki asked**_

"_**Well lets just say she is excited about the wedding" Kate said**_

"_**Me too anyway I will come and get the dresses and get you and Bomber at the same time" Nikki said**_

"_**Ok said, ok I will see you tomorrow" Nikki said**_

"_**Bye" Kate said**_

"_**Cya" Nikki said hanging up the phone**_

"_**So you and the girls are having a slumber party?" ET asked wrapping his arms around Nikki's waist**_

"_**Yer we are, and your not allowed to come" Nikki said**_

"_**Awww why not" ET asked sadly**_

"_**Because I can't see you before the wedding" Nikki said**_

"_**Fine, But I get you all to myself on our wedding night" ET said kissing her**_

"_**Fine with me" Nikki siad kissing him passionately**_

"_**I'm tired so I'm going to bed, you coming?" ET asked**_

"_**Yep" nikki said jumping on ET's back**_

"_**Gosh Nikki a little warning would be nice" ET said**_

"_**Oh well" Nikki said**_

_**Et walked nto their bedroom with Nikki on his back. They got into the bedroom and Nikki jumped off ET's back, they both got dressed and got into bed. **_

"_**Josh" Nikki said**_

"_**Yer" He said**_

"_**It's the last time we are going to go to sleep in the same bed and not be married" Nikki said**_

"_**Your right" ET said after a few seconds**_

"_**I am so excited" Nikki said**_

"_**Me too" ET said**_

"_**And here's the good thing I am not having cold feet at all" Nikki said **_

"_**Well that's good to hear because niether am I" ET said smiling and kissing her forehead**_

"_**I can't wait to be called Mrs Nikki Holiday" Nikki said with a squeek in her voice**_

"_**I can't wait to call you Mrs Nikki holiday" ET said as snuggled into his chest**_

"_**I am going to go to sleep now" Nikki said**_

"_**Me too" ET said**_

"_**But first I need to do one thing" Nikki said**_

"_**And what would that be" ET asked**_

"_**This" Nikki said leanig forward and kissing him passionaltey **_

"_**Oh that" ET said after neding to come up for air**_

_**Nikki laughed.**_

"_**Anyways, Goodnight" Nikki said snuggling into ET's chest**_

"_**Night" ET said wrapping his arms around Nikki **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Next It's the day before the wedding!! Hmm…..**_

_**Please Review! Was a little disappointed at the number of reviews **__**L**_


	17. The Day Before

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Much appreciated!!**

**Here's the next chapter!! Hope you like it!**

**-------------**

**In the morinig Nikki woke up in the morning and smiled as she realised it was the day before their wedding. She looked at ET and saw he was still sleeping, she shook ET and he slowly woke up.**

"**What's wrong" ET asked**

"**Nothing, I just thought I would wake you up and tell you that it's the day before our wedding" Nikki said**

"**Oh it is too" ET said**

"**So get up we both have stuff to do" Nikki said getiing out of bed**

"**Aww can't I stay here for a while" ET whined**

"**Nope" Nikki said grabbing th doona and pulling it of him**

"**Fine" ET said getting out of bed**

"**Good, now what are we going to do for breakfast?" Nikki asked**

"**Hmm.. I have an idea" ET said**

"**And what would that be?" Nikki asked curiously**

"**It's a secret, just get dressed" ET said**

"**Ok" Nikki said excitedly**

**ET laughed.**

**They both got dressed, Nikki was wearing a tight knee-length skirt and a pink blouse, the skirt made Et very happy. ET and Nikki drove to a restaurant. ET parked the car, he looked at Nikki and saw her mouth wide open.**

**ET laughed**

"**I So wanted to come here again" Nikki said**

"**I figured you would" ET said getting out of the car and running around the car and opened Nikki's door for her.**

**They walked into the restaurant and sat at a table, then the waiter came out**

"**Good morning, wha.." The waiter stopped speaking as he looked up**

"**Ohh you are the couple that got engaged her a couple of months back" The waiter said**

"**Yer we are" Nikki said**

"**So, when is the wedding?" The waiter asked**

"**Tomorrow" ET said**

"**Really, are you excited?" the waiter asked**

"**Yer, we can't wait" Nikki said**

"**Well that's wonderful, now what would you like?" The waiter asked**

"**Can I please have an iced chocolate and bacon and eggs" Nikki said**

"**Sure and what would you like sir" The waiter asked**

"**Can I please have a black coffee and pancakes" ET said**

"**Sure I will have you drinks in a minute" The waiter said and then turned and walked away**

"**Well I didn't expect that" Nikki said**

"**Me either" ET said**

"**So, what are you going to do tonight?" Nikki asked**

"**Well I am going to the pub with the crew and the they will probabley take me some where like they did the night before chefo's wedding, what are you girls doing?" ET asked**

"**We are going shopping with my mum, your mum and your sister's and Sally" Nikki said**

"**Why did I even ask, so what are you shopping for" ET said**

"**Well Kate and Bomber need shoes for the wedding which match their bridesmaids dresses and then we are buying earings for the wedding" Nikki said**

"**And why are my sisters and mum going?" ET asked**

"**Because they want to come and help us and they had nothing else to do" Nikki said**

"**Right" ET said**

**The waiter came out with their drinks. **

"**So are the boys staying over tonight?" Nikki asked**

"**I think Buffer is, but Swain can't because he has to look after Chole because sally is going with you but he will come over and bring Chloe too probabley" ET said**

"**Well Chloe loves you so that shouldn't be a problem" Nikki said**

"**I know" ET said**

**The waiter then brought out their food, they ate their food and occasionally spoke, when they had both finished their food ET payed and the waiter wished them a happy life and they went home.**

**ET pulled into their drive way and smiled, they got out of the car and walked to the front door, Nikki opened the door.**

"**SURPRISE!!!" The crew said jumping out behind couch's, tables and other places**

**Nikki fell back into ET's arms, she stood up and thanked ET.**

"**What are you guys doing here?" Nikki asked**

"**Well we wanted to throw you a party so we made ET take you out for breakfast and we came here and now you are having a party" kate said from behind Mike**

"**Well didn't you already throw us a party?" Nikki asked**

"**Yes, But we wanted to give you another party and then we figured that ET would be lonely later when you girls go shopping so we are all staying with him" Spider said**

"**Well it now makes sense" Nikki said**

**Nikki and ET walked further into the house. Nikki walked into the kitchen and found a huge cake with 'Good Luck Nikki and Josh' written on it, she smiled and walked in to the lounge room. She wlaked over to the CD player and pressed play, 'halo' by Beyonce started playing.**

**Nikki smiled and walked over to ET who was talking to Mike and Kate, she wrapped her arm around ET's waist and he rested his on her shoulders. **

"**So Nikki, when are we going to go shopping?" kate asked**

"**Well I was thinking that we could go at 4 because we have a lot to do" Nikki said**

"**Okay I will tell Bomber" kate said wlaking over to Bomber**

"**So, Boss have you found a replacemnt for when we got to Hawaii for three weeks?" Et asked**

"**No we haven't, so Marshall has given the crew 2 weeks shore leave" Mike said happily**

"**So are you going to go on a holiday?" Nikki asked**

"**No I am going to stay here" Mike said**

"**Ok, So when we get back there are going to be heaps of FFV's for us" ET said excitedly**

"**Well I think so because the Kingston can't get them all can it" Mike said**

"**I Guess not" ET said smiling**

**At three o'clock Kate came out to the lounge room with the cake Nikki had seen earlier**

"**Now I know that you are having a cake tomorrow but the boys wanted some now and then we figured they would need something to eat while we are shopping" Kate said**

**Everyone laughed.**

"**Now Nikki and Josh come and cut this cake before the boys eat it" Kate said handing them a knife**

**Nikki and ET walked towards the cake and cut it, they each got the first pieces, Then Nikki decided she would be cheeky and grabbed her piece of cake and threw it at ET.**

"**Nikki what was that for" ET said wiping the ckae off his face**

**The rest of the crew was laughing**

"**Well I don't want my dress to be runined so I decided I would hit you with cake now" Nikki said**

"**Okay then if you don't want you dress runined then I don't want my Tux runined" ET said picking his piece of cake up and throwing it at Nikki. **

"**That's not funny" Nikki said**

"**I know" ET said **

"**CAKE FIGHT" Spider yelled**

"**NO" The crew yell pulling him back**

"**Why not?" Spider asked**

"**Because, it's cute when they throw food at each other but when you get involved it's mean" Bomber said**

"**Ohh" Spider said**

**Nikki and ET were still throwing cake at each other**

"**GUYS" Buffer yelled**

"**What?" Nikki and ET said as they stopped throwing cake and looked at Buffer**

"**Can you guys top throwing cake and leave some for the rest of us" Buffer said**

"**Yer sorry" Et said**

**They all laughed**

"**I am going to get changed and get ready to go shopping" Nikki said**

"**Me too, but I am not getting ready to go shopping" ET said**

**Nikki and ET went into their bedroom and got changed. **

"**Okay we should get going, kate where are our dresses?" Nikki asked**

"**They are still at my house but we have to collect them before we go shopping and we will drop them off at the hotel before we go" Kate said**

"**Okay, Now you boys behave, I don't want to have to come home from my wedding and find the house a total mess" Nikki said**

"**We will be good Nikki don't worry" ET said**

"**Good, Now Kate, Bomber you ready to go?" Nikki asked**

"**Yep" They both said**

"**Okay" Nikki said**

"**Nikki" ET said**

"**Yer?" Nikki asked turning around**

"**Be good" Et said softly then kissing her passionately**

**There was a chorus of 'Aww' from the crew including Buffer. Nikki and ET pulled apart.**

"**I Love You" Nikki said**

"**I Love you too" ET said**

"**See you tomorrow" Nikki said**

"**I will, now don't spend all your money and get some sleep I don't want you to be tired tomorrow" ET said**

"**I won't spend all my money and yes I will get some sleep" Nikki said kissing him quickly**

"**Cya" Nikki said**

"**Bye" ET said shutting the door**

**ET turned around and saw all of the boys looking at him**

"**What?" ET asked**

"**Since when did you become a romantic?" Buffer asked**

"**Ummm… let me see, since I fell in love" ET said**

"**See he's still a romantic and she's not here" Buffer said**

"**Well one day Buff you will be getting married and then I will be teasing you" ET said sitting on the couch. It was quiet for a minute and then his phone beeped**

**Et got his phone out of his pocket and opened the message it read**

_**Missing you already 3**_

_**Luv Nik**_

**Et Smiled and replied **

_**Me too**_

_**Luv u 2**_

"**Please tell me that wasn't Nikki" Buffer said**

**ET said nothing**

"**It was" Spider said sitting next to ET**

"**You don't say" Buffer said**

"**So what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" RO asked**

"**Well I was thinking, we could go to the pub" Mike said**

"**Okay then" Buffer said**

**The boys got into a car and drove to the pub, when they arrived they saw that the pub was fairly crowded, they made their way over to their usual table.**

"**So what do you guys want to drink?" ET asked**

"**Beer" They all said**

"**Ok, I'll be back" ET said wlaking towards the bar, he ordered their beers and sat down and waited for them**

**ET was sitting leaning on the bar when someone came up to him and patted him on the shoulder he turned around and saw Susie standing there.**

"**Hi Josh" She said**

"**Hi" Josh said turning back to the bar**

"**So How are you?" Susie asked**

"**I'm great, What do you want?" ET said**

"**I was just wondering if you are single" Susie said**

"**What?" ET asked shocked**

"**Are you?" Susie asked hopfully**

"**NO I'm not actually I am getting married tomorrow" ET said smiling as he thought of Nikki**

"**Well she obviously doesn't make you happy because you seem really angry" Susie said**

"**How Dare You, I love Nikki and not you not any body else is going to change that, I am the happiest man alive, the reason why I am angry is because you think I that I might have wanted to get back with you when you terminated our child, you didn't just hurt me, you hurt Nikki as well, She hated seeing me so sad, she even thought it was because of her, So if you ever come near me again and want to know anything about Me or Nikki you better think twice because I might not be so nice" ET said grabbing the tray of beer's and walked off to the crew leaving a stunned Susie sitting at the bar**

"**What was all that about?" Swain asked**

"**Long story" ET said**

"**Ok then" Swain said**

"**So boys, what are we going to do now?" Buffer asked**

"**Well I was thinking……stripers" Charge said**

"**What!" ET said spitting the beer in his mouth half way across the table**

"**Aww Come on Et, You know you want to" Spider said**

"**No I don't Nikki will kill me" ET whined**

"**Come on, what's she gonna know" Spider said**

"**Nope I refuse" ET said**

"**Why not" Buffer said**

"**Because, I am not going to watch stripers strip when I am about to get married" Et said**

"**He has a point" Swain said**

"**Thank you" ET said**

"**Fine then no stripers but we are going to have a couple of lap dances later on" Charge said sipping his beer**

"**What!" ET said again**

"**C'mon Et have some fun" Spider said**

"**Yer my idea of fun is going to sleep right now and not stripers" ET said**

"**Fine we will go back to your house and have a Party and eat some of that cake" Buffer said**

"**Good" ET said happily**

**The boys went back to Nikki and ET's place and had a party.**

**Nikki, Kate, Bomber had just arrived at Kate's house to collect the dresses. Kate walked out of her bedroom carrying Nikki's Dress, Bomber's dress and her's. She handed Nikki her's.**

**Nikki smiled she unzipped the black zipper on the bag that was covering her dress, she looked at her dress and smiled**

'**This is the dress I am going to marry the love of my life in' Nikki thought**

"**Are you ready to go Nikki or do you want to stare at that dress more?" kate asked**

"**Well as much so I would love to stand her and admire it I am ready to go" Nikki said zipping the bag back up again and walking to the front door**

**They arrived at the hotel and checked into their hotel, they hanged their dresses up and brought all of their things from the car up. When they had finished carting things from the car they drove to the mall where Sally, Amelia, Clare, Nikki's Mum and Josh's mum were all waiting.**

"**Hey guys" Nikki said hugging everyone**

"**Hey" They all said**

"**So where too first?" Nikki asked**

"**Well lets go to the shoe shop first" Sally said**

"**Okay" Nikki said wlaking off to the shoe shop**

**They walked into the shop and Nikki immediately found a pair of Pink heels that she adored, she told Kate and Bomber to try them on, Both Kate and Bomber loved them.**

"**Okay that was so easy, I really don't see why people say that it's hard shopping for dresses and shoes for wedding's because it has been really easy" Nikki said as she bought the shoes**

"**Me Either, when I had to do it, I thought I was going to be horrible so I expected the worst but I found the dress and shoes straight away" Sally said**

"**Good so I am not the only one" Nikki said and every one laughed**

"**Okay now let's go and look for these earings" Kate said**

**They all walked over to a Jewlery shop, Nikki stopped outside the shop when she saw a diamond bracelet in the window, she sighed and walked inside the shop. Nikki sighed again as she saw all of the earings.**

"**Okay think I just jinxed it" Nikki said**

"**Yeah" Kate said as she looked at all the earings**

**About an hour later they found a pair of earings that everyone loved, Nikki payed for them. They were walking through the mall looking at dresses and things when Amelia screamed.**

**Everyone turned around and looked at her.**

"**What's wrong" Nikki asked**

"**That dress" Amielia said pointing to a gold knee-length dress in the window of a shop**

"**OMG" Nikki said **

"**And look that store has a fifty per cent sale, Lets go" Nikki said dragging Amielia into the shop and everyone followed**

**They got into the shop and found the dress that was in the window and in the size Amelia wanted, Amelia walkind into the dressing room a couple of minutes later she came back out, everyone gasped**

"**If you don't buy that dress I will" Nikki said**

"**Oh No I am getting this dress and I might even wear it to your wedding" Amelia said**

"**Yes, Yes, Yes wear it to the wedding" nikki said excitedly**

"**Okay" Amelia said smiling and walking back into the dressing room**

"**Stop wait" Nikki said**

"**What?" Amelia asked**

"**I am going to take a picture and send it to Josh" Nikki said grabbing her phone out of her bag**

"**Why?" Amelia asked**

"**Because, I want to know what he is doing and he will probabley wonder where I am" Nikki said taking a picture **

**Nikki opened a message and started typing the message read:**

_**Hey Babe,**_

_**We were shopping and then we found this gorgous dress for Amelia to wear tomorrow, so what are you boys up to?**_

_**Xx Luv u**_

**Nikki finished typing and sent the message a couple of minutes later Nikki phone started beeping Nikki opened the message it read:**

_**Please tell me you got that dress aswell, were not doing much, right now we are sitting at home watching the NRL**_

_**Xx**_

_**Luv u 2 Babe**_

**Nikki smiled and replied, they walked out of the shop and went to their cars, They got to their cars and asked Josh's Mum, Her mum, Amelia, Clare and Sally to come over tomorrow, they all said yes and that would bring their clothes so they could get ready, Sally said that should would have to bring Chloe because Swain would be with Et.**

**Nikki, Kate and Bomber got in the car and drove to the hotel, Sally went to Nikki's house and picked up Chloe and told the boys to go to sleep because Nikki wouldn't be very happy if she saw the boys tired on her wedding day.**

**Nikki, Bomber and kate got to the hotel and immediately went to sleep, they were so exhausted because of all the shopping. Nikki fell to sleep with a huge smile on her face. Tomorrow was the day she would be Mrs Nikki Holiday.**

**-------------**

**Next Chapter is the wedding!! Hope you like it!! Please review! They always make my day!! The more reviews I get the quicker I update!**


	18. The Wedding

Well here's the next chapter! So Sorry about the long wait, my laptop got a virus and still has one. It's a very long story.

This chapter id dedicated to **Me009, MizzKathyAnne, Lau95, Linda-011, bubbles799 **and **navandetforver**.

Nikki was the first to wake up in the morning, she smiled and walked out to the balcony, Nikki was so happy because it was a nice and sunny day, she looked at her engagement ring and couldn't help but smile. Today was the day she was going to marry the man of her dreams. She was so happy, she thought of ET, who was probably at home sleeping or drinking a lot of coffee.

She smiled and walked back inside and found Kate and Bomber awake but were still in bed.

"Morning" Nikki said excitedly sitting lying back in bed.

"Morning" The both said.

"How are you girl this on the fine day?" Nikki asked,

"We're good but the real question is how are you?" Kate asked.

"I'm great, I'm so excited, I can't wait to walk down the isle" Nikki said jumping out of be because she was too excited.

"Good so are you going to ring ET and wake him up?" Bomber asked.

"Nope, knowing the boys they probably stayed up for ages and are really tired" Nikki said making herself a cup of coffee.

"Well they had Chloe so they probably didn't go to sleep too late, and when Sally went to get Chloe she might have told them to go to sleep" Kate said.

Oh, I guess your right, but I will wait until eleven till I wake them up" Nikki said.

"Isn't that a bit late?" Bomber asked.

"Well the wedding is at four, so that would give them five hours too get ready" Nikki said.

"I guess you're right" Bomber said.

"So what time are the others coming around?" Nikki asked.

"Um, one I think" Kate replied.

"Good so anyway we better get going we have to go to the make-up studio at ten and the hairdresser at eleven" Nikki said, at which Kate and Bomber got out of bed.

"So Nikki when are you going to get changes into your wedding dress?" Bomber asked.

"Umm… When I want to I guess" Nikki said.

"But don't you want to now?" Bomber asked.

"Yes Bomber of course I want to know but then I might spill coffee on it or get some make-up on it or something and that wouldn't be good would it?" Nikki stated

"No it wouldn't" Bomber said

"Yes Bomber of course I want too but then I might spill coffee on it or I might get make up on it and that wouldn't be good would it" Nikki said

"No it wouldn't" Nikki said

"Anyway I am going to have a shower, can you please grab me a pair of pants and a t-shirt and leave it outside the door" Nikki said

"Okay" Kate said walking over to Nikki's bag she found everything but clothes.

"Nikki where are your clothes?" Kate asked

"In my bag" She replied

"Which one?"

"I only brought one" Nikki said confused

"Well there's no clothes in it" Kate said

"WHAT" Nikki yelled.

"Don't worry, I will go to your house and get you some" Kate said grabbing her keys and running out the door.

Kate jumped in the car and drove to Nikki's house, she found that all of the boys' cars were gone except Buffer's, she jumped out of the car and ran straight in to the house, she didn't even knock.

"Hey Kate what's up. Is Nikki okay?" ET asked holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Yeah Nikki's fine but she left all of her clothes here so I had to come and get her some" Kate said

"Oh Okay" He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"So where are the boys?" Kate asked

"They all went home to get their stuff, so how's Nikki?" ET asked curiously.

"Nikki's great she's really excited, what about you?" Kate asked.

"I'm good, but Buffer has the rings and I swear if he loses them I will hit him" ET sad

"I'm sure the rings are fine" Kate said laughing.

"So what time did you boys get to sleep last night" Kate asked.

"Umm about ten"

"Well that's good. Nikki said she was going to hit you if you went to bed late" Kate said

"She probably would have"

"So is there anything you want me to do before I leave?" Kate asked

"Well there is one thing you could do" ET said.

"And that is?" Kate asked.

"Can you give her this?" ET asked handing Kate a blue velvet box.

Kate opened it and saw a diamond bracelet.

"Ohmigod" Kate said after a couple of seconds.

"Do you think she will like it?" ET asked.

"ET, I caught Nikki in the shop yesterday looking at this exact bracelet" Kate said

"Good, anyway you better get going, Nikki is going to freak if your not back soon" ET said.

"Yer I better, I will give Nikki this and then she will probably ring you and blow your ears off" Kate said.

"Okay, I will be waiting"

"Cya" Kate said walking out the door.

"Cya"

Kate jumped in the car and drove to the hotel again, she arrived and ran to the elevator, when it arrived on the floor she ran out and ran into their room, she ran through the door and found Bomber drinking coffee.

"Where's Nikki?" Kate asked.

"She's in the bathroom"

"Okay look what ET gave me to give to Nikki" Kate said opening the blue velvet box to reveal the diamond bracelet.

"That's gorgeous"

"I know anyway I better go give these to Nikki, I will give her the bracelet when she comes out" Kate said walking to the bathroom.

"Nikki your clothes are outside the door" Kate said putting the clothes on the floor.

"Thanks, how's ET?" Nikki asked.

"He's good" Kate said simply.

"So are the boys still there?" Nikki asked.

"No, the rest of the crew went home last night and Buffer and Swain went to get their stuff" Kate said placing the velvet box on Nikki's pillow.

"Oh Well, at least they didn't stay up too late" Nikki said coming out of the bathroom and walking over to her bed.

"What' this?" Nikki asked suspiciously picking up the box.

"Why don't you open it and find our?" Kate said

Nikki looked at the suspiciously, she opened the box and squealed.

"OMG" Nikki yelled.

"You guys seriously didn't have too" Nikki said walking over to them.

"We didn't, ET did" Kate said.

"What! Did Josh get me this?" Nikki asked surprised.

"Yer, when I went over this morning he asked me to give it to you" Kate said.

"Where's the phone" Nikki asked.

"Over there" Kate replied pointing to the phone on the table.

Nikki picked up the phone and dialed the number of their house phone.

"Hello?" ET asked

"I LOVE YOU!" Nikki yelled.

"I guess you liked it" ET said laughing.

"Like It? I love it" Nikki said.

"Well that's good, so how are you?" ET asked.

"I'm great, what about you?" Nikki asked.

"I'm good, I just wish Buffer would get back here with the rings.

"I think the rings are safe" Nikki said.

"I sure hope so, how's your morning going?" ET asked.

"It's good, but I left my clothes at home so Kate had to go and get some for me" Nikki said

"I know, I thought it was funny because you've been planning this for months" ET said trying not too laugh.

"I know and it's not funny so stop laughing" Nikki said seriously.

"Sorry" ET said and immediately stopped laughing.

"Anyway I better go, I have to be at the make-up studio in half an hour so I better go and get ready" Nikki said

"Okay, I will see you later, Yer" ET said.

"Of course, I love you" Nikki said.

"Love you too" Replied ET and they both hanged up the phone.

Nikki put her phone down and looked at the bracelet again.

"I'm going to wear this today" Nikki said after a couple of minutes just staring at it.

"That's a great idea" Kate said.

"Let's get ready" Nikki said putting the bracelet back in the box.

"K" Bomber replied.

They got dressed into pants and a T-shirt, they drove to the make-up studio and found everything ready for them, they each had their own stylist, they got their make-up done they all had pink lip stick and lip liner, blue eye shadow, mascara and foundation, when they had finished with their make-up they drove to the hair dresser, they walked in and found that everything there was also ready for them. Nikki had beautiful French rolls in her hair and Kat and Bomber had their's blow dried and straightened.

It was 12:00pm when they arrived back at the hotel, Nikki was getting really excited, they walked into their hotel room and had to find something to do for an hour. The rest were arriving at 1:00pm, they decided they would watch TV; they turned it on and found an episode of Bones. The episode finished at 12:55 so Nikki got her dress and laid it on her bed, so did Kate and Bomber.

They heard a knock at the door, Nikki ran and opened it.

"Hey" Nikki said excitedly.

"Hey" They said walking into their hotel room.

"So how are you today?" Nikki's mother asked.

"I'm great, I'm so excited" Nikki said.

"Well that's better than I was" Sally said.

"Why, what happened?" Nikki asked.

"Well…" Sally started but was cut off by Nikki.

"No, don't tell me I might get ideas in my head" Nikki said quickly.

They all laughed.

"So Nikki have you talked to ET today?" Amelia asked.

"Yer, on the phone but only for about two minutes.

"We were just over there and he was quite calm" Amelia said.

"Well, I am too surprisingly" Nikki said

"So how's your morning been?" Claire asked.

"It's been good except the fact that I left my clothes at home and Kate had to go and get them for me and then she came back and everything was amazing after that, especially the part where I found a diamond bracelet on my pillow and then I found out it was from Josh" Nikki said smiling and looking at the bracelet which is was now on her wrist.

"Awww…" They all said.

"Nikki, I'm so happy Josh found someone as nice as you" Josh's mum said.

"Thank You, I just happy I found someone like Josh" Nikki said smiling.

"Okay, enough soppy love stories, Nikki it's time to get into your dress" Kate said

"Really" Nikki said excitedly.

"Yes really" Kate said dragging Nikki over to her bed where her dress was waiting in the bag.

Nikki walked into the bathroom with Kate who had to help Nikki get into her dress. A couple of minutes later Nikki walked out of the bathroom with her wedding dress on.

"Oh, My god" They all said and Nikki laughed.

"That dress is so gorgeous on you" Nikki's mum said.

Amelia was on the phone and had not yet seen Nikki's dress, she walked into the room.

"ARR" Amelia screamed.

"What happened?" ET asked over the phone.

"I just saw your fiancé in her wedding dress and may I say she looks gorgeous and if you don't like it I will hit you" Amelia said

"I'm sure I will love it, now can I please talk to Nikki for a minute" ET said laughing a bit at the last thing Amelia said.

"Okay here she is" Amelia said handing Nikki the phone.

"Hey" Nikki said.

"Hey" ET replied

"So are you having fun?" Nikki asked.

"Well if you think the boys trying to gel my hair is fun, then I am having a ball" ET said.

"That must be fun" Nikki said.

"It's not trust me… PUT THAT DOWN!" ET yelled.

"What I have nothing in my hand other than the phone" Nikki said.

"No I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Spider who just found this pink hair stuff" ET said.

Nikki laughed.

"Hey it's not funny" ET said.

"Yes it is" Nikki said trying to contain her laughter.

"Well anyway I hear you're in your wedding dress" ET said.

"Yes I am" Nikki said.

"Does it look nice?" ET asked.

"Of course it looks nice that's why I am wearing it" Nikki explained.

"Right anyway I better leave you girls alone and let the boys get ready so I will see you later" ET said.

"Ok see you later" Nikki said.

"Love you"

"Love you too" Nikki said hanging up the phone.

There was a chorus of 'Aww' from everyone in the room.

"What?" Nikki asked.

"You guys are so cute" Bomber said

"Thanks, now we better get you two dressed" Nikki said pointing to Bomber and Kate.

"Yay" Bomber said excitedly running over to the bag which contained their bridesmaid's dresses.

"I love these dresses" Kate said looking at her pink strapless, knee-length dress with a white bow around the middle.

"Me too" Bomber said running into the bathroom and putting her dress on. Kate did the same.

They both came out and saw Nikki jumping in the air excitedly.

"What?" Kate asked looking at Nikki.

"They're perfect" Nikki said.

"What do you guys think?" Kate asked the others.

"They're perfect" Everyone else said.

Nikki laughed.

"Now let's get our shoes and jewelry on, and can someone please go down to the lobby and get the bouquets?" Nikki asked.

"We'll go" Amelia and Claire said walking out the door.

Nikki walked to the bag which contained their shoes. She handed Kate's and Bomber's to them and took out her own. She carried them over to her bed and took the out of the box and picked them up, they we white with three diamonds on the front.

She slipped the onto her feet and put the box back in the bag.

"Now since we are ready I think all of you should get ready" Nikki said pointing to her mum, Josh's mum, Sally and Chloe.

"Okay" Sally said putting Chloe on the bed.

They each went off to the bathroom one at a time, Sally came out with Chloe dressed in a dark blue halter neck blue dress and Chloe in a purple fairy dress. Nikki's mum was in a black skirt and green blouse and Josh's mum also had a black skirt but a yellow blouse.

Amelia and Claire came back into the room with three bouquets, Nikki's was the largest, it had pink lilies and white frangipanis, Kate's and Bomber's had pink lilies and frangipanis but also had green ferns.

Claire got dressed into a pink dress with flowers.

It was now 3:00pm so Nikki decided she was going to call ET and ask how he was going.

Nikki dialed the number that she knew from memory and waited until he picked up.

"Hello?" ET asked.

"Hey" Nikki said.

"How are you guys going?" ET asked.

"We're great, we are all dressed and ready and we have the bouquets and we are now just sitting and talking, how about you guys" Nikki said.

"Well, we're ready too, we are sitting around playing video games" ET said.

"What time are you guys leaving?" Nikki asked.

"We will leave here in about fifteen minutes" ET said.

"Okay, we will leave at 3:45 and be at the beach five minutes early" Nikki said smiling.

"Please don't be late" ET said.

Nikki laughed. "I will try not to be".

"Anyway I better go" ET said.

"Okay, make sure Buffer has the rings" Nikki said.

"Don't worry I have them now, I will give them to Buffer later" ET said.

"Good" Nikki said.

"Okay, See ya" ET said.

"See ya" Nikki replied.

"Love you"

"Love you too" Nikki said and hung up.

Nikki put her phone down and got all of her jewelry, she handed Kate's and Bomber's to them and put on her own.

At 3:30 the white limo arrived to take them to the beach, Nikki got really excited, in less than and hour she would be married to the man she loved.

They made their way down the stairs, not the elevator because Nikki's dress was too big to fit in it; the photographer stopped them and took photos on the stairs. After many photos were taken they made their way to the limo, they got in and opened a bottle of champagne. At the first sight of the beach Nikki squealed. Kate and Bomber smiled.

About two minutes after traveling along the beach they arrived. The limo stopped and Nikki looked out the window, she could see Josh at the alter, he looked up and Nikki saw his smiling face. He couldn't see Nikki because the limo was behind a bush. Kate and Bomber got put of the limo first. They then helped Nikki get out of the car and then fixed her dress. They walked to the beach and took their shoes off, waiting there was Nikki's father who was going to walk her down the aisle. Nikki smiled and hugged her father.

"How are you honey?" Nikki's dad asked.

"I'm so excited" Nikki said smiling.

"No cold feet" Her father asked surprised.

"None whatsoever" Nikki said.

"Well that's wonderful, so do you think we should get you married now?" Nikki's dad asked.

"Yay" Nikki said excitedly like a five year old.

"Okay then" He dad said smiling taking her arm.

They walked over to the aisle, it was the first time that Jsh had seen Nikki in her dress and he couldn't stop smiling, the harp started to play and Bomber walked down the aisle followed by Kate, then after a short pause Nikki made her way down the aisle, she couldn't stop smiling neither could ET. This was the moment Nikki and Josh had been waiting for. They were soon going to be Mr. and Mrs. Holiday. Nikki reached the alter, her father kissed her forehead and she smiled, she stepped on to the platform that ET stood on.

"I see what you mean about the dress" ET said quietly.

"You like it?" Nikki said excitedly.

"Of course" ET said.

"Good and you look very handsome too" Nikki said and ET laughed.

They turned to the marriage celebrant.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to witness the marriage of Nicole Ashley Caetano and Joshua William Holiday, if anybody objects to these to people getting married speak now or forever hold you peace" The marriage celebrant said, Nikki and Josh looked at each other and then to their guests, no one said anything, they both smiled and turned back to the marriage celebrant.

Nikki and Josh said their vows and placed the gold rings on each others finger, ET's was gold was gold with a tiny silver line around it and Nikki's was the same but around hers there were tiny little diamonds.

"I know give you Mr. and Mrs. Holiday, Josh you may kiss your bride" The marriage celebrant said.

They both smiled and moved towards each other, their lips met and it was like fireworks, they pulled apart and smiled at each other, Nikki's hand found Josh's, he gave it a little squeeze and then they walked back down the aisle this time as husband and wife. They were going to have photos on the beach with all of their guests. Nikki and Josh made their way to the edge of the water.

"So, do you wanna go swimming?" ET asked.

"Well I would except I have my dress on and I don't intend on getting it wet" Nikki said.

"Well can't you take it off?" ET asked.

"Yeah and where would I put it" Nikki said inches away from his face.

"Um in the limo, did you bring your bikini?"

"Well the marvelous thing is I did but where do you suppose I get changes?" Nikki asked.

"There's a bathroom over there" ET said pointing.

"Yeah and do you really think my dress in going to fit in one of those cubicles?" Nikki said pointing to her dress.

"Well Nikki, it's a change room too" ET said.

"Fine, I will go and get my bikini, it's in the limo but your coming with me" Nikki said grabbing his hand and walking to the limo.

"Wait where are you shorts?" Nikki said stopping.

"The marvelous thing about a car us that you can fit a pair of shorts in the front seat" ET said.

"Good point, come on" Nikki said walking u the beach.

"And where exactly do you two think your going?" Kate asked,

"Were going to get changed" Nikki said.

"What, you didn't bring any other clothes" Bomber said.

"I know, but I brought my bikini" Nikki said as she and ET ran up the beach laughing.

"That's why he put his shorts in the car" Buffer said.

"I guess" Swain replied.

"Did you girls bring you swimmers?" Buffer asked.

"No" Kate and Bomber said.

"Why not?" Swain asked.

"Because it's Nikki and Josh's day and if they want to go swimming they can go swimming by themselves and you two aren't going with them" Kate said pointing her finger in Buffer and Swain's faces.

"Yes Ma'am" Buffer said cheekily.

"Buffer" Kate said warningly.

Nikki and Josh got to the limo, Nikki grabbed her shoes which were still on sand and put them in the limo and grabbed her bikini, Josh got his shorts which were in the car he brought.

They walked back down the beach hand in hand.

"Kate, can you please come and help me get my dress off" Nikki said.

"Sure" replied Kate following Nikki an Josh.

"Did you bring towels?" Nikki asked ET.

"Of Course" he said.

"Well your smart aren't you" Nikki said.

They walked into the change room and no one was in there. Nikki got out of her dress and then put her bikini on. ET was outside banging on the door telling them to hurry up because he wanted to go swimming.

Nikki walked in her bikini and grabbed ET's had, Kate also walked out and waved to Bomber and told her to come and help her with Nikki's dress.

Nikki and ET ran down the beach hand in hand. Everyone that had witnessed their wedding looked at them and smiled, they ran into the surf and dived into the water at the same time. They came back up to the surface and kissed.

Everyone that was at their wedding all thought this was adorable, they all sat on the beach and watched the newlyweds play happily in the water. Nikki splashed ET and he picked her up and swung her around, she squealed playfully and then put her carefully back on the ground, Nikki's hair was now completely ruined, but luckily her cousin was a hairdresser and she could fix it at the reception. After they played around in the surf a bit more they walked up the sand. They had to dry off so that Nikki could get into her dress and ET into his tux.

After lying in the sun for about ten minutes Nikki, ET, Kate and Bomber made their way over to the change room. Kate and Bomber were holding Nikki's dress. ET got dressed and then came out, the girls went in and they spent twenty minutes trying to get her dress on but somehow couldn't get it on her.

"ET can you please come here for a minute" Kate said sticking her head out the door.

"What's wrong?" ET asked.

"Well, Nikki is having trouble getting her dress on" Kate said.

"Okay, come on" ET said opening the door and seeing Nikki surrounded in her dress which did not look quite right.

"Nikki, what have you done?" ET asked standing there.

"Well that's what I want to know" Nikki said.

"Okay, first take the dress off her and put it over there" ET said pointing to a chair.

"Okay" Kate said walking towards Nikki and taking the dress off.

"Now straighten it out how it's meant to be" ET said.

Kate and Bomber went to the dress and straightened it out, it was now lying perfectly on the chair.

"Good, now grab it and put it on Nikki" ET said.

Kate and Bomber grabbed the dress, Nikki stepped into it, they pulled it up and then buttoned it, it was now perfect.

"Good" ET said satisfied.

"Thank you" Nikki said jumping into his arms.

"That's okay" ET said laughing

"Now Nikki, I think we should put your train up otherwise it's going to get dirty" Kate said.

"Okay" Nikki said.

Kate and Bomber the train up and then fixed their own dresses.

They walked outside and saw many people watching the sunset, they walked over to them, they were all waiting for them so that the photographer could take some photos. The had pictures taken of just the two of them, the bridal party, their families and many others.

After about two hundred photos were taken everyone made their way to their cars, another limo had arrived to take Kate, Bomber, Swain and Buffer. Nikki and Josh got in their limo and had a glass of champagne.

"I can't believe we're married" Nikki said.

"I know, but couldn't be happier" ET said.

"Me either" Nikki said.

They then had a make-out session, it turned passionate pretty quickly, Nikki pulled away.

"Wait until tonight" she said cheekily.

"You can't do that to me" ET complained.

"Well I just did" she said.

"One more?" ET asked hopefully.

"Fine, but only one" Nikki said and kissed ET very passionately, they played tonsil hockey for a couple of minutes and the Nikki pulled away, they were both breathless.

"I love you" Nikki said caressing his cheek

"I love you too" ET said covering her hand with his.

"I see you wore you diamond bracelet" ET said.

"Yeah, I loved it so much I had too" Nikki said hugging him.

"I saw how much you liked it" ET said kissing her forehead.

"Thank You" Nikki said quietly.

"Anything for you" ET said and Nikki kissed him.

Well there you go.

Next chapter is the reception!! Please review it makes my day when you do!!


	19. The Reception

Okay, so here's the next chapter!!!!!

Sorry it's taken me sooo long to update but a lot's been happening!

So this is the reception…

Hope you enjoy it.

**A job turned into a lifetime – the reception**

They arrived at the reception, ET got out first and helped Nikki out, all of their guests had already arrived. They walked over to Kate, Bomber, Buffer and Swain.

"So what did you two get up too in that limo of yours?" Buffer asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" They both said.

"Oh, my god I didn't need to know that" Bomber said and everyone laughed.

Everyone was already inside and the bridal party were the last to arrive, they made their way to the front desk at Sea Grass.

"Hey, congratulations" Breanna said running up to them and hugging Nikki and Josh.

"Thanks" They both said happily.

"Nikki, why is your hair wet?" Breanna asked.

"Well after the wedding we decided to go swimming" Nikki said hugging ET.

"Wouldn't that get your gorgeous dress wet though?"

"Well I knew he would want to go swimming so I took my bikini in the limo" Nikki explained.

"Well it seems you know me very well" ET said.

"Well I did marry you didn't I" Nikki said.

"I guess you did" ET said smiling.

"So are you ready to go in?" Breanna asked.

"Yes" Nikki said excitedly.

"Okay then" Breanna said.

Breanna waved at Mike, who was going to introduce them.

"I would now like to welcome the bridal party Rebecca Brown and Chris Blake" Mike announced over the microphone, Bomber and Swain walked over to the bridal table.

"Now we have the maid of honor and the best man, Kate McGregor and Peter **Tomaszewski" They also walked in and sat at the bridal table.**

**"And lastly, the reason we are all here today, Mr. and Mrs. Josh Holiday" Everyone cheered as Nikki and Josh walked in hand in hand and took their places at the bridal table.**

**The room was set exactly how they wanted, there were round tables and the chairs had pink ribbons around them, there were pink and white helium balloons on the dance floor. Ten minutes later dinner was served, there was a buffet, with a choice of lamb, pork or turkey, there were potatoes, mixed vegetables and many other things.**

**"So how does it feel?" ET asked.**

**"How does what feel?" Nikki asked.**

**"Being married" ET said eating a piece of ham.**

**"It feels great, but I don't really believe it right now" she said also eating.**

**"Me either but I couldn't be happier" ET said.**

**"Me either" Nikki said.**

**They ate their meals and talked to people for a while. After about half an hour of talking it was time to cut the cake. Nikki and Josh walked over to their cake. It was a round chocolate cake with three tiers. **

**"Now no putting cake in my face" Nikki said.**

**"Okay, but no putting cake on mine" ET said as he picked up the knife and Nikki grabbed the knife over his hand, they cut the cake, many photos were taken.**

**When they had finished eating desert it was time for speeches.**

**"Now, I would like to invite the best man up here to say a few words" Mike said handing the microphone to Buffer.**

**"I remember the day that Nikki alked on board the Hammersley, Josh had already been there about a year, Nikki came onboard and you should have seen the look on his face. It was priceless. I don't know why he looked like the way he did, but its pretty obvious now, he was in love. Then Nikki saw him, the look on her face was also priceless. Then I was showing Nikki around the boat and then they found out who each other was, and then they shook each others hands, it was like they had an instant connection, it was amazing to watch, they both pulled their hands away so quickly it wasn't funny" Buffer said and ET grabbed Nikki's hand and she smiled at him and then turned back to Buffer.**

**"It was the first contact they had ever made, I was told to look after Nikki for the first few days and I noticed that Josh and herself would not go near each other. It went on like that for quite a while. After a couple of months, Nikki and Josh had become closer and had now become good friends, then ET nearly got killed by a bomb that was in the water, and Nikki was determined to make sure he was okay, another was when ET fell out of a tree, he fell unconscious for a couple of seconds, Nikki was immediately by his side and begging him not to die and he obviously didn't" Buffer said and everyone laughed, Nikki and Josh looked at each other and couldn't help but smile.**

**"I don't know if it was because he wasn't injured badly or if it was because Nikki was there begging him not to die, but if I took a bet I think it would be because Nikki was there. Now about two weeks late the Hammersley's mascot was taken by the Kingston, this brought bad luck to the ship. There was a fire in the engine room which was successfully put out, the milk went off in the fridge and there were others but the one that made great things happen between these two was Nikki spraining her ankle. . It might not seem very good but it brought them together. Charge made me dress in a blue dress and say something I didn't really understand, after this ET went to Nikki's cabin and said sorry for something he had said. Nikki forgave him and he made a pct that he would stay faithful to her for six months to prove to her how much he cared for her" Buffer said, Nikki was now pretty much in ET's lap.**

**"Now after this six months, the Hammersley was decommissioned and then they started dating, but then they were both posted onto the Hammersley and sadly couldn't continue their relationship because of navy non-fraternization rules, they ignored these rules and continued their relationship, then Josh was put in a life and death situation. It was so difficult for Nikki for Nikki to hide her feelings, even spider noticed. We managed to save ET because of Nikki's quick thinking and she was the happiest person alive. Josh was in hospital for about two weeks and everyday we were on shore Nikki went to visit him. When he got back to the ship Josh, Nikki and I were watching the ship and Josh was outside looking at the moon and Nikki went and saw him, they don't know this but I saw everything, but I didn't hear their conversation which is sad because I would have loved to" Nikki and Josh both looked at each other in complete shock.**

**"They looked so comfortable with each other, they then tried to ignore each other a bit because they were getting so close. A few months past and we went on a boarding and bullets were flying everywhere and Josh caught a bullet" Every one in the room looked at him.**

**"Fortunately the Kevlar caught the round and he was fine although he had a couple of sore ribs for a while. I did not see Nikki's face when she head ET had been shot, but I can see the look on her face now, she would have been horrified. After that Nikki was posted off the boat and they started dating, they moved in together and they became inseparable. They are meant to be, they have gone through so much together and now they are here together and they deserve to be. Now I would like to propose a toast to the happiest couple I know, Josh and Nikki Holiday" Buffer said and everyone raised their glasses.**

**"To Josh and Nikki" Buffer said and everyone repeated him.**

**"Now I would like to invite that maid of honor up here to day a few words" Mike said.**

**"Well, my story of Nikki and Josh's romance is the same as Buffer's but somewhat different. I came on the ship and there was Nikki and Josh. I could tell they had feelings for each other but I knew Nikki was a professional and she would not let anything happen. Over time, their relationship got stronger and stronger. They have a special bond, but they could not see it. I could not imagine how hard it was for both of them. They would board the ship and hide their feelings. Nikki was always so sad whenever something happened to Josh, if we ever went on a boarding she was constantly worried. They are perfect for each other; the way their emotions changed when they were around each other was remarkable. When left Nikki left the Hammersley they were both so happy, when we went to the pub they would always walk in together, they were pretty much inseparable. **

**When they got engaged we were all so thrilled for them, although the way we all found out was hilarious.**

**We were on board and Nikki rang the ship and asked for ET. Then the accidentally mentioned that she was his fiancé over the phone.**

**They are some of the most amazing people and I am so happy they ended up together. They were made for each other. Now would everyone like to raise their glasses in celebration of Nikki and Josh, may you live happily ever after" Kate said and everyone repeated her.**

**"Now I would like to invite the happy couple to say a few words" Mike said and Nikki and Josh got up and walked towards the microphone.**

**"Well, we'd like to thank everyone for coming today, it means so much to us that you are here to share this special day with us. Thank you to Kate, Rebecca, Chris and Buff for helping us plan this amazing day and to all of the crew who we love so deeply. To both of our families who helped us and put up with us these years. Finally to everyone here. Some of you have flown half the way across the country to be here so we can't thank you enough" Nikki said then handed the microphone to Josh.**

**"Just following from what Nikki said, we are so lucky to have you in our lives and were so privileged to be in yours. I just want to thank Buff for that speech. All of what you said was completely true but the experience was a lot different. They day Nikki came on board the Hammersley were one of the best days of my life. She was so unique. There were so many things about her that drew me closer to her but I could never figure out what they were. After spending many years with her as I have, I figured out what some of those things were, her smile, eyes and her laugh. Every time she laughed, it would brighten up my day. Her eyes are some of the most beautiful I have ever seen. That smile of hers is too the most beautiful I have seen and now I'm so happy because I get to see it for the rest of my life" ET said smiling still holding Nikki's hand**

**"The things I love about him are that he is never angry, he's always happy. I honestly cannot remember the last time he was angry. He is the most amazing man I have ever met; he's the most caring, romantic and the funniest. There are so many reasons why I love him but it would take me all night to tell you. I couldn't imagine my life without him, everything has been so different since I met him and everything has changed for the better" Nikki said smiling.**

**"When he was in the life or death situation I started to think about life without him and I couldn't do it. My life is so much better since I met Josh, he is the reason why I smile everyday. My life should be so difficult if he wasn't in it and I'm sure I wouldn't be as happy" Nikki said and then gave him a quick peck on the lips.**

**"Once again we'd love to thank everyone for coming and now have fun" Nikki said before handing the microphone over to Mike.**

**"Okay, Now could Mr. and Mrs. Holiday please make their way to the dance floor to have their first dance as husband and wife" Mike said.**

**"I like that" Nikki said.**

**"What?" ET asked.**

**"being called Husband and wife or Mr. and Mrs. Holiday" she said.**

**"Me too"**

**The song that started playing was 'Like only a woman can' by Brian McFadden. Nikki and Josh danced perfectly, half way through the song they were joined by the rest of the bridal party and finally everyone else. When they had both danced enough they snuck out to the balcony and looked out onto the city.**

**"So what was the last wedding you went to?" ET asked.**

**"Umm… My cousins, why?" Nikki asked curiously.**

** "Did you catch the bouquet?" ET asked.**

**"Yes I did" Nikki laughed while remembering that moment.**

**"So who do you think will catch your bouquet?"**

**"Bomber" Nikki said simply.**

**"Why Bomber?" ET asked**

**"I dunno"**

**"So have you had fun today" ET asked after a couple of seconds.**

**"Of course it's being the best day of my life" Nikki said resting her head on ET's chest.**

**"Mine too" he said and kissed her forehead.**

**"So what other things do we have to do tonight?" ET asked.**

**"Well I have to throw my bouquet and then were free to do what we want" Nikki said.**

**"When are you throwing it?" ET asked.**

**"11:30 and it's now 11 so we'd better go back in" Nikki said.**

**"I guess we should" ET groaned and walked inside.**

**They sat at their table and watched everyone dance, they couldn't seem to find Kate or Bomber anywhere. Many people came up and talked to them saying that this was a fabulous wedding and thought they were adorable on the beach. At 11:15 Kate and Bomber walked through the doors.**

**"Where did you two go?" Nikki asked.**

**"Well we had to go and watch Chloe because she was tired and wanted to go to sleep and Sally was dancing with Chris so we said we would watch her" Kate said.**

**"Okay then" Nikki said not convinced**

"So when are you going to throw you bouquet?" Kate asked.

"In fifteen minutes" Nikki said.

"So are you leaving at twelve?" Bomber asked.

"Yer, but first I expect either of you two to catch the bouquet" Nikki said pointing her finger at Bomber and Kate.

"But, you're the one that throws it" Bomber said.

"And I am going to try and give it to you but please try and catch it" Nikki said.

"But we have our own bouquets" Bomber said.

"I know but you can have mine too" Nikki said grabbing ET's hand.

"Come on" Nikki said standing and dragging ET behind her.

"where are we going?" ET asked.

"Were going to throw my bouquet" Nikki said.

"Oh Ok' ET said.

They walked over to the platform like thing and stood there. Mike walked over to the microphone.

"Now I would like all the unmarried women to go onto the dancefloor and be ready to catch Nikki's bouquet" Mike said.

All the women made their way towards the dance floor. Nikki throw the bouquet, Bomber caught it. Nikki turned around and saw Bomber holding the bouquet and she started screaming with happiness.

Nikki and Josh walked off the dance floor and began to say good byt to everyone. Once they did Bomber and Kate put Nikki's train down. They then walked out of sea grass and got into the limo that was waiting to take them to their hotel. When they got up the elevator, ET picked Nikki up bridal style and walked towards their honeymoon suite.


End file.
